


Rise Today

by lowlifetheory, Pegasus_In_Flight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, On the Run, Original Character(s), Threesome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_In_Flight/pseuds/Pegasus_In_Flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under threat of hunters Derek decides its time to leave Beacon Hills behind and find a new home for his pack. The Argent's won't let them get away that easy, especially as Allison is one of the pack. This is only the start of their journey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Their Seperate Ways

They headed east towards Chicago. The first day they stopped only to eat and refuel the car. Derek wanted to put as much distance between them and Beacon Hills as possible. As they drove into the night Allison fell asleep, her legs curled under her in the soft leather seat and Derek’s jacket around her shoulders. Derek kept one hand on the wheel, and eyes on the road, but occasionally he would reach a hand out to touch her, glance across at her. He couldn’t believe she was here with him, that they’d finally left. He had his mate with him, and with careful planning his pack would soon meet up with him. 

They passed Salt Lake City around midnight. Derek toyed with the idea of stopping, of finding a bed and curling around Allison but he knew he didn’t want to halt his progress. They ate breakfast in Cheyenne, and then Allison insisted on driving because Derek’s eyes were red. He tried to tell her it was the alpha peeking through, delighted at the adventure but she told him to stop bullshitting her and shoved him towards the passenger side of the car. 

Derek snored, his head lolling against the window as Allison drove a little too fast probably but Derek was asleep so it was her secret. She stopped just outside Kearney, to hell with being caught, and booked them into a motel after lunchtime. The guy looked at her strangely but she took the afternoon package, agreeing to be out of the room by nine that evening. 

Derek complained about having to wake up then about her stopping because he wasn’t tired anymore, but he still wrapped a heavy arm around her when she set the alarm and fell straight to sleep with his nose buried in her neck. When the alarm sounded they got up, showered in cool water and headed back to the car. 

‘Will you kiss me?’ Allison asked as Derek was about to turn the key in the ignition. He reached forward framing her face and pressed his lips against hers, brushing them together again and again until Allison let out a tiny moan.

‘Did I forget to kiss you today?’ Derek whispered pressing their foreheads together and running his thumbs over her jaw hinge. 

‘You didn’t kiss me when we got up.’ Her voice was soft, she sounded almost hurt. 

‘I’ll mend my ways then, a kiss for my girl every morning, and another one after dinner, and another one every time we get into the car together.’ Derek promised. Allison smiled at him, big eyes melting into his. 

‘You’re crazy cute you know that Derek?’ She asked. Derek growled low in his throat but he was smiling. 

‘If you tell the pack I’ll withdraw kissing privileges. Let’s go.’ He said. ‘We’ll be in Chicago tomorrow.’

‘Hit it.’ Allison said. She rested her hand on his leg as he negotiated the streets. When he was on the highway again he put his hand on hers.

XXX

Danny rubbed his hand over the steering wheel, feeling the raised stitching under his palm. Derek had told the pack to split and they obeyed. He wanted them travelling in pairs, mates together. They had got rid of their phones; Derek had bought them all new ones. There were different bank accounts opened, new credit cards handed out, monies was transferred everywhere. Danny felt like the money laundering criminals his father so often chased. 

Layering, that’s what they were doing. Shifting the money through different accounts to hide the origin of the funds. For criminals it was a way to hide the proceeds of crime. For the pack it was a way to hide themselves from danger and the hunters who overran their tiny town. 

Danny was the best kept secret in Beacon Hills. His mother was a werewolf, he was a werewolf and his father never knew. They kept the secret close to their hearts, hiding from hunters. Then last month his mother had been caught. A simple trap had been created at a diner where one of the hunters worked. Three wooden steps made of mountain ash. 

They put a bullet in her head seconds later. She didn’t even know what was going on. The surveillance camera had apparently been fake, a decoy created to frighten criminals away. Danny’s father was furious and on a warpath. For his sake, Danny had to leave. He had to save his family. They all had to.

‘Quit thinking. I swear you’re louder than Stiles.’ His mate said from beside him. Danny smiled and reached a hand over to squeeze his mate’s thigh. ‘I hope my mom will be ok.’ 

‘She’ll be fine baby.’ Danny said, his hand reaching to scratch through Scott’s messy hair. 

‘Hey it’s my turn to drive.’ Scott said.

‘I’ll be ok. You go back to sleep.’ Danny said. The headlights of the car flashed past a sign post that stated they were only 157 miles from Denver.

‘I don’t feel like sleeping. Aren’t you tired?’ Scott asked softly. 

‘I’m fine.’ Danny answered. 

‘Are you scared?’ Scott asked. Danny looked at him sharply. ‘It’s ok. You can be scared.’ Scott looked at his hands in his lap. ‘I’m scared.’

‘I’m scared of loss; I’m scared of losing my friends, of my family. I’m scared of losing you. I’m not afraid for myself, I am afraid for what I’ll do if something happens to someone I love.’ Danny admitted. 

‘It’s ok. Fear’s ok. It’s good. I mean if you feel fear then your normal right. It’s when you stop feeling fear that’s when you have to worry about yourself and your humanity. Right?’ Scott asked.

‘Wise words.’ Danny teased gently. ‘Who taught you that?’

‘I learned it from my pack.’ Scott said. ‘Pull over, let’s swap.’

Danny steered the car to a halt but instead of getting out he wrapped his hand around the back of Scott’s neck and dragged him in for a hot brutal kiss.

XXX

‘We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout!’ Stiles sang along with the radio ‘we’ve been talkin’ ‘bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out. I’m goin’ to Jackson, I’m gonna’ mess around; yeah I’m goin’ to Jackson, look out Jackson town!’

Jackson laughed at his boyfriend as he sang at the top of his lungs. It was one in the morning and they were the only car on the road. They were both sleep deprived, having done exactly what Derek told them not to, stop for sex, and as a result, they were a little crazy. The windows were down, the music was loud and they didn’t care. They were running away from home, from all they knew. They desperately needed to let their hair down. 

Amazingly they had made good time, despite their regular forbidden pit stops. Stiles reckoned Danny and Scott were being good and following Derek’s instructions to the letter. 

‘We’ll lay low here for a few days.’ Jackson said.

‘Just you, me and a bed. Sounds like heaven.’ Stiles teased. Jackson rolled his eyes at Stiles.

‘You only have one thing on your mind.’ Jackson complained.

‘Not true. I get hungry too.’ Stiles said. 

And finally they were allowed to stop. They had reached what Derek defined as their safe distance. Of course they had instructions, and they had followed them, roughly. They pulled into the Cash Motel in Jackson Tennessee. The Cash diner was sitting beside it. 

‘These guys are really Cashing in on my man Johnny.’ Stiles told his boyfriend.

Jackson snorted. ‘Have you not run out of bad jokes yet?’ He asked.

‘Hey Jackson, I’m going to come in Jackson tonight.’ Stiles said slapping his leg. 

Jackson groaned and covered his face with his hands. Stiles pushed his hands away to steal a kiss before getting out and heading into the reception. He slapped the bell and watched as a bored gothic boy plodded from a back room. ‘Yeah?’ He asked.

‘A room for two my good man.’ Stiles grinned. He wondered if the others had reached their destinations yet.

XXX

‘Where did they go?’ 

Chris examined the photograph in his hand. He had no idea that things had gotten so bad that he didn’t know his little girl anymore. She’d completely broken away from that group of friends she first ran with when they arrived in Beacon Hills. She had hated werewolves as much as her mother did, with an intensity that frightened Chris. She had absorbed stories of death and torture from her grandfather like they were fairy tales of castles. 

The whole wolf pack was in the photo, Scott and Jackson, that Stiles boy and a dark haired kid he didn’t recognise. Stiles was draped around Jackson, Scott was holding Danny’s hand, and his daughter, his baby girl, was wrapped in the arms of Derek Hale. They were all smiling for the camera. Chris wanted to tear it to shreds; instead he folded it and slipped it into his pocked.

‘Chris.’ The voice said. He looked up and locked eyes with his father. 

‘I have no idea.’ Chris said swallowing the amber liquid. ‘But I’m going to find out.’


	2. Road Block

It was what Danny needed, the searing hot lips on his sealing that trust, reminding him what he was doing, and who he was doing it for. In that moment Danny knew that he would do anything to keep Scott safe. The kiss had melted the fear and brought him back to reality. He took Scott’s head in his hands and smiled softly as he looked into those melting chocolate eyes.

‘Everything is fine we’ll meet the pack soon and things will be as they should.’ Danny promised, his lips seeking Scott’s again.

‘I know Danny but right now I’m scared, but it’s a good scared, I don’t understand it but I do know I want this to be over as much as you do.’ Scott said, like he was pleading, like Danny could suddenly fix all his problems. Danny desperately wanted to, he wanted to be at home relaxing with his boyfriend and watching an action movie instead of being in one.

‘Yeah babe and until then I’ve got your back.’ Danny whispered softly. He wanted to remind Scott of what they had. Danny never did anything short of perfect, and his relationship with Scott was one of those things. Danny loved perfection; everything had to be right and had to have its place.

‘I’ve got yours too.’ Scott whispered. He ran his hand up Danny’s leg, stopping with his fingernail catching the seam of the zipper. For half a second Danny was ready to ask him to carry on, but he knew he couldn’t. They didn’t have time. Perhaps one more kiss.

‘One for the road?’ Danny said as he pressed his warm lips to Scott’s. Scott still tasted like the liquorice they’d shared earlier in the evening. Danny pulled away and turned the ignition, revving the car to life. Scott sat on in silence as they started to move, gazing at the blurring landscape through the darkness. Danny smiled softly as the sandman took his boyfriend for an hour or so. 

Danny looked over at Scott, he was so cute lying back in the seat, head propped against the window. If he looked hard enough there was a tiny river of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. Danny smiled and turned his focus to the road. They drove another few miles before lights in the distance caught Danny's attention. There was a road block ahead. ‘Damn it’ he thought mumbling to himself ‘Keep calm Danny everything is fine.’ 

He assessed his options, but he only really had one despite the fact that his wolf was considering tailing it to the cover of the trees. His human self was forcing his conscience to stay right where they were. After all they had nothing to hide; they were just two guys heading on a road trip.

Scott stirred form his slumber, aware that the rhythmic purring of the engine had stopped. ‘What’s going on?’ Panic spiked in his voice. 

‘Nothing babe just relax. It’s just a road block, probably an accident or something.’ Danny said putting his hand on Scott’s leg. Scott calmed slightly, but not enough. Danny needed him completely calm or the wolf would take over like it so often did with Scott. 

‘What if they are on to us? What do we do?’ Scott asked, his voice rising slightly. Danny squeezed his leg, almost on the side of painful.

‘Chill Scott we haven’t done anything wrong.’ It was times like this that Danny forgot how new to this Scott was. He tried to relax himself, hoping his calming aura would seep into Scott. Danny knew Scott missed the pack a lot; he missed the security and dependency of that. Danny had never had a pack until he fell in love with Scott; it was just him and his mom. He also knew Scott would never admit how much he missed the pack, as if it was a slight on Danny.

Danny rolled down the window at the approaching officer. Flashing his best smile he spoke ‘Nice evening officer, can I help you?’

‘Licence and registration please.’ The policeman said in a gruff tone. 

Handing it over Danny took the opportunity to scent the air. There was nothing immediately intimidating about him but there was something underlying that Danny didn’t trust. The officer recently had donuts and coffee and to Danny’s delicate nose he needed a shower. Badly. Normally BO was something he was able to deal with but this policeman was so stale Danny's back teeth ached with it.

‘Everything seems in order.’ The officer said handing over the documents, and eyeing the car suspiciously. Danny smiled softly at him. It was his fake smile now; the smell was getting to him. ‘So where you guys headed too?’

‘St Louis.’ Danny said with a curl of his lips, like it was the last place he wanted to go.

‘Visiting relatives.’ Scott put in beside him. Scott was leaning over, his hand resting on Danny’s leg to keep his balance.

‘Nice place, I have folks there.’ The officer said. His tone was polite but he was eyeing Scott’s hand on Danny’s leg now. Danny was starting to dislike this man more and more.

‘They think so.’ Scott replied. Danny sank his fingers deeper into the steering wheel. All he wanted was to get away from here, his wolf was getting aggravated he didn’t trust his surroundings. It was taking all his strength to control the low growls and the urge to tear this cop's throat out. The guy’s eyes were travelling over Scott in a way Danny didn’t appreciate.

‘Sorry for the delay fellas, we’ve had a few suspicious crimes round here lately. Seems like a mini crime wave of sorts.’ He said. His voice was husky. Did Danny smell excitement or arousal under the BO and coffee? It was hard to pin down. 

‘Really seems pretty quiet round here.’ Scott said conversationally, looking around them as if some crime were about to be committed. Danny shot a look at Scott the glare was enough to warn him to tread carefully. 

‘You’d think that...’ The officer said quietly but his attention was back on Danny, eyes dragging over his body. Danny suppressed a shudder; this man was starting to disgust him. Scott was about to reply when the cars ahead started to roll forward. Danny was never so relieved to be on the move again. 

‘Take care boys.’ The Officer called after them slapping the roof of the car obnoxiously. Danny waved from the window tension flowing through his body the wolf finally settling away from the threat. 

‘What the hell was all that about?’ Danny spat at Scott, his eyes flashing amber for a second. 

‘What? I was only making conversation.’ Scott defended himself. His voice sounded hurt. Danny didn’t want to hurt him but he needed Scott to be a little more cautious about how much conversation to get into with strangers. They weren’t in Beacon Hills anymore.

‘We were lucky back there, despite the fact you kept dragging attention to yourself.’ Danny said. His jaw tightened at the thought of what could have happened, at the smell of the cop. He fancied he could still smell him now, hanging around the car.

‘Lucky? Danny we did nothing, it was routine, he said so.’ Scott said softly, turning to look at Danny. Danny ignored the puppy dog look he was getting. 

‘Did you even take a moment to assess who or what you were talking to?’ Danny snapped. He needed Scott to understand, he needed to teach Scott, to educate him. This world was dangerous for him and one of the things that frightened Danny most was not being around to protect the man he loved.

‘Hey I’m relatively new to all this. I’m still honing my skill, but that was a regular officer.’ Scott defended himself sulkily. Danny glanced towards him; he was wearing a pretty pout. Danny wanted to kiss it away.

‘No Scott that was appearance only. If you had taken two minutes you would have realised he was much more.’ Danny said. He could still picture those bloodshot eyes drifting over Scott’s body and then his own, taking them in, absorbing every detail of their appearance. Danny wasn’t sure if the man was a hunter but he sure knew he wasn’t just looking at two teenage boys on a road trip. 

‘A wolf?’ Scott asked doubtfully. Danny knew Scott was sceptical, unable to smell the unique wolf scent rolling off the man. Danny would have had trouble finding it himself under the dried sweat and stale food.

‘He could have been a hunter; I just hope our cover wasn’t blown.’ Danny said. He was debating whether to stop in St Louis or drive through it. Derek had told them to stop in St Louis, but Danny wasn’t sure if he had a task to complete. He knew Derek had someone meeting Jackson and Stiles but that wasn’t scheduled for a few days yet.

‘Shit.’ Scott squirmed. ‘I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful in future. I can’t believe I put you in danger.’ Scott said. His voice sounded cut.

‘Hey, baby, I love you, ok, we can handle this. We will handle this. You’ll see.’ Danny said putting his hand in Scott’s. ‘Go for a nap, I’ll wake you when we get there.’ He was surprised when moments later Scott was sleeping.

XXX

The room was not what Danny was expecting, it was far from his standard of acceptable, but it would have to do. The less conspicuous they were the better. Turning the sticky door knob they entered the unexpectedly spacious room. It was a low budget motel but it was the easiest place Danny could find. He was beat and needed sleep. Flicking on the switch the light bulb stuttered for second before a meagre glow struggled to spread light into the room. Scott stood in the middle of the floor letting his eyes adjust. A stale smell hung in the air, Danny didn't want to guess what it was.

Danny had made a bee line for the furthest of the two queen sized beds. He flopped down on his back and let the mattress swallow his tired body. He covered his eyes with his forearm to block out his surroundings; he need time to adjust, to pick up on any noise that might be a threat before settling in for the night. 

His ears pricked to the sounds that were surprisingly loud. He could hear Scott shuffling round the room, unpacking the food they bought, the crisp crunch of the paper bag as Scott spilled its contents on to the plastic top of the cheap table. He could hear Scott trying to be quiet but he seemed noisier. Danny didn’t mind, he liked the sound of Scott in the room. 

Scott lifted the overnight bag from the floor and let it bounce on the vacant bed and started to unzip it. Danny clenched his jaw at the sound of the zip, his heart ached for a second, remembering that same sound only weeks ago as they sealed his mother’s corpse into a black body bag. He heard Scott quickly unzip the rest, and then he heard the shocked thump of Scott’s heartbeat. He didn’t move, this was Scott’s moment. He knew Scott was looking at the black gun bulging out of a hand towel. He wondered what Scott was thinking as he looked at the deadly weapon. He closed that thought off, Scott would talk eventually. Right now Danny was too tired to probe him about his feelings.

Danny nestled deeper into the mattress. He knew it was too soft for him but right now he was too tired to care. Next door he could hear a couple going at it like rabbits, rolling his eyes he puffed out a frustrated sigh. Really he wished he had the energy to fuck Scott into submission and show the neighbours how it should be done, let them hear what Scott sounded like when he howled. He broke that line of thought quickly as his jeans tightened.

Scott had opened a bottle of water and he fancied he could taste it in his own mouth. He didn’t realise he was thirsty. He could hear Scott swallow the water, and he imagined the bob of his Adams apple as it moved with the liquid. Scott kicked his sneakers off and Danny felt a hand around his ankle, lifting his leg slightly until Scott was able to work the laces of his boots and ease them off Danny’s feet, dragging the two day old socks with them. 

Danny was sure his feet stank but Scott didn’t complain, and honestly Danny couldn’t smell anything that bad. Scott scratched Danny’s ankles where his socks had marked his skin and Danny groaned loudly revelling in the attention. His hand worked up his calf slightly before he dropped Danny’s leg back to the bed. 

There was a moment of silence. Danny wanted to look at Scott, to see what his boyfriend was up to but his arm was like lead and refused to be moved from over his eyes. He was sure if he did move them he would get a flash of that awful dreary sage green wall paper with pink flowers peeling in the top corner of the room, he wasn’t ready to see that horrific sight just yet. The bed shifted at his ankles, and Scott was crawling up his body. He settled over Danny’s hips, his fingers going to the leather belt at his hips, and then drifting further. He scratched Danny’s belly under the waistband of his boxer shorts and Danny groaned again. He couldn’t help but enjoy the attention Scott was giving him. 

‘Turn over.’ Scott said, speaking for the first time since he asked the room number. Danny did as he was told, twisting as Scott lifted himself awkwardly. He settled back down on Danny’s bum and pushed the blue t-shirt up he was wearing. Then Danny groaned in pleasure as Scott’s nails worked over his back, scratching all his favourite parts. 

Scott leaned forward and finished his scratchy message with a kiss to Danny’s cheek. ‘Thank you.’ Danny said. ‘I didn’t know I needed that.’

‘I always know what you need.’ Scott said, nipping Danny’s earlobe and hopping off his body. ‘Do you want to watch television?’

Danny grinned as he rolled onto his back. Maybe he should have let Scott drive more, then he would have less energy and want to sleep like Danny did but Danny couldn’t deny Scott anything. ‘Sure why not.’

‘I’ll keep it low and turn it off if you fall asleep.’ Scott promised rolling his hoodie in to a ball and chucking it on the other bed in the room. He grabbed the television remote and tossed it in the air a few times before it finally landed beside Danny. Scott kicked his jeans off, leaving them in a heap on the floor and crawled onto the bed Danny was lounging on. ‘Maybe you should take your clothes off.’ Scott said with a curve of the lips.

‘Maybe I should.’ Danny said, dragging the shirt over his head and standing to remove his jeans. He folded his clothes and set them on a chair by the window, and then he tidied up the mess Scott had made, laying his boyfriends clothes with his own. He put their shoes under the bottom of the bed, side by side, and organised the food Scott had dumped on the table. Finally he lifted the gun Scott had found and set it by the pillow he intended to use. He emptied the overnight bag they shared, putting their clothes on the bottom of the other bed for easy access and set the bag by the door. They would need some sort of laundry system he realised. He tried to hide a grin, was this what life would be like for them in the future, minus the hand gun he held between his fingers. 

‘Danny come to bed, you’re going to fall asleep where you stand.’ Scott pleaded from his place in the middle of the queen bed. 

‘Ok.’ Danny said lifting the covers and sliding in beside Scott. He lay down, his head pillowed at Scott’s side as Scott’s eyes were glued to the television, watching some sort of old horror movie. ‘What’s this?’ He asked with a yawn. 

‘It’s one of Stiles’s favourite movies, White Zombie. Made way back in the thirties.’ Scott explained his hand reaching out to brush through Danny’s hair. ‘I wonder what he’s doing now.’ 

Danny couldn’t be bothered to think of an answer, he was finally relaxed enough to sleep.


	3. A Cure For Boredom

‘I’m bored.’ Stiles whined from his place in the middle of the floor. Jackson rolled over onto his belly and peered at his boyfriend. Stiles were wearing blue jeans and a Green Goblin t-shirt. It had ridden up and Jackson could see a slice of skin. He wondered if he should roll onto the floor and lick the skin. ‘Let’s go buy booze.’

‘Derek said we have to keep our wits about us.’ Jackson repeated his Alpha’s instructions. Sometimes they were a drag but they had kept them alive so far. He liked Stiles’s idea though, booze sounded good. Sometimes rules could be broken.

‘Pfffit. What does Derek know anyway? Derek never had a youth; he was born perpetually grumpy and bossy.’ Stiles complained. He reached into his pocket and dragged his phone out. Jackson smirked as Stiles made faces into the camera. ‘How pretty am I?’ 

‘You’re the prettiest boy I know, apart from me of course.’ Jackson said with a big smile, blowing his boyfriend a kiss. 

‘Yeah, you’re pretty. I’m ruggedly handsome. And. I’m. BORED! ‘Stiles whined tossing his phone away like it had suddenly started to burn him. Jackson rolled onto his back and peered at the ceiling. There was a shape and he was busy trying to work out what it looked like. Then he grossed out he didn’t want to think on it or what made it. Stiles had suggested Hippo earlier. Jackson disagreed. It didn’t look like a Hippo. ‘I wish we had a quarter and one of those vibrating beds, why did we have to find a place without one, we could have put it to good use, instead we’re relying on television for entertainment. Hey why don’t we watch pay per view?’ Stiles ranted from his place on the floor.

‘That would be an unnecessary expense. Derek said so.’ Jackson said. Stiles was right, he did sound like a Derek cyborg when he repeated Derek’s instructions.

‘I bet Derek’s watching one right now.’ Stiles said from the floor. ‘I bet he’s drinking booze too. And eating hash cakes. Man I’d love some hash cake.’ 

‘I’ve never had hash cake. Do you think it would affect me?’ Jackson asked. It took him a long time and a lot of booze to get drunk now. Hell the last time he got drunk there had been a whole bottle of Jagermeister gone before Jackson even felt tingles.

The television flicked on and Jackson turned his head to see Stiles now sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and his arms resting on his knees. ‘White Zombie. Jacks this movie is awesome.’ Stiles said reaching up to grab Jackson by the wrist. Jackson rolled onto his belly and put one hand under his chin to hold it up. He kept his other hand on Stiles’s leg with Stiles still holding him. 

Stiles finally seemed to be relaxing. Now seemed like a good time to convince him to come to bed. Maybe he could be lulled to sleep watching his movie. He wasn’t hard to get into the bed, kicking his clothes off as he dragged the duvet up to his nose. 

‘Let’s pretend to be frightened.’ Stiles suggested wiggling his eyebrows. Jackson laughed, but turned quiet when the sound of a vehicle stopping outside drew his attention. He was about to kick his own clothes off but he paused, listening carefully. ‘Dude what’s up? You look like a dog who’s just heard the postman in the driveway.’ Jackson ignored Stiles, instead focusing on the sound of car doors opening. It was two am, why was someone stopping now?

Stiles’s attention went from the movie to Jackson, watching as Jackson crept across the room. The moonlight streaking on his bare torso, his hand gripping the waistband of his jeans still only half buttoned up from earlier. He edged the curtain to the side and peered out into the darkness. The lighting on the parking lot was poor but he managed to see the faint outline of a car, a Lincoln he thought. Three men got out of it, dressed in jeans and boots. They were burly guys with beards and hard look on their faces. Either they were about to make a dodgy porn movie or they were hunting for something. Jackson hoped it wasn’t him. He wondered if he should call Derek or Danny to ask for advice. 

He turned to find Stiles just behind him looking over his shoulder. His mouth was open slightly; his eyes were glued to the car. ‘What is it?’ He whispered.

‘I think they’re hunters.’ Jackson answered softly.

‘Hunters of what?’ Stiles asked eyeing the three men who were looking around them. One guy was looking at all the cars in the lot, another was lighting a cigarette. ‘Hey lets pack up.’ He said softly. Jackson agreed and together they got dressed and did a quick sweep of the room. They didn’t have much in there, just essential toiletries, food, and clean underwear. 

Stiles took a gun from one of the bags and tucked it into the back of his jeans. Jackson slipped his coat on and secured a knife up his sleeve. They made sure the room was in darkness and nothing had been forgotten. The last thing they wanted to do was leave evidence. Stiles opened the door and Jackson poked his head out, scenting the air, listening carefully. The men had gone into a room opposite them. Jackson peered at the curtain on their window for a long time, finally satisfied that no one was looking out. 

They crept towards the car parked by their room. Stiles slipped into the driver’s seat and Jackson did a circuit around the vehicle, scenting it carefully to see if there was any drastic change to it. There wasn’t, but he had to be sure. He slid into the seat beside Stiles and ever so carefully Stiles reversed out of the space. They made sure to keep the lights off and the engine revs low as they rolled past the room and the Lincoln. They released a breath when they were eventually at the road taking them away from the parking lot. Stiles watched for traffic as Jackson watched the car and the room.

Just as Stiles pulled onto the road Jackson caught flash of what he thought was a face and the glow of a cigarette from beside the car. He watched out through the back window for what felt like hours. No one was following them. 

‘We should call Derek.’ Stiles said eventually. Jackson eyed the glowing lights that read 4:03. Would Derek be asleep, would he be pissed at them for calling? Jackson didn’t think Derek would be pissed. He longed to hear his Alpha’s voice. Ever since he thought of him back in the motel room he ached for his pack, for the warmth and company. Also he needed to be made aware of any potential threat. 

Jackson reached a hand over to touch Stiles’s shoulder, working his fingers into the back of his neck. Stiles groaned loudly. Jackson made up his mind; he had to call Derek, even if he hated the thought of it. He didn’t want to feel a failure by not coping with this but it had to be done.

‘Do you want me to call him or you?’ Jackson asked. 

‘Do we really have to call the big guy?’ Stiles whined. Jackson knew Stiles wanted to be strong and independent, not relying on the pack for every little thing, but Jackson worried Stiles would take that independence too far.

‘I’d feel better for it.’ Jackson said softly. He knew no one was following them but he still couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling that they’d had a near miss. The hair on the back of his neck was still standing on end. 

‘Wouldn’t we be muscling in on his jiggy time?’ Stiles asked, trying another route to get out of calling. No one wanted to hear Derek having sex. Actually that was a lie; Jackson knew Stiles didn’t care about listening to people having sex. The voyeur part of Stiles that often begged Jackson to get himself off loved the sounds of others humping like deranged teenagers.

‘He’d muscle in on ours.’ Jackson pointed out. ‘He has muscled in on ours.’ Jackson remembered Derek thumping the door with his fist while Stiles shouted for one more minute.

Stiles drove on at a steady pace, the dawn setting a pink hue on the horizon. Jackson looked ahead too, watching for the nearest layby. The town of Jackson had long vanished from sight and all they could see was open highway ahead. They had no clue where to go. They silence was unbearable it had only been five minutes. Normally Stiles rambled on about nothing for hours but he was quiet. He must be nervous too, Jackson realised.

‘Do it then.’ Stiles said eventually, swallowing. 

‘What?’ Jackson asked, turning his eyes to his boyfriend. Stiles’s eyes were fixed on the road; he was chewing his bottom lip like it was a lifeline. His thumbs rubbed little circles on the plastic of the steering wheel. His leg bounced. 

‘Call Derek.’ Stiles said softly. He looked resigned. Jackson understood how he felt, it was only days and already they needed their alpha’s help.

‘It’s for the best right?’ Jackson said rubbing his palms on his jeans. He didn’t know why he was suddenly nervous. He didn’t want Derek to scold him.

‘Jackson stop dithering and do, it you’re going to anyway.’ Stiles snapped. 

Jackson reached into his coat pocket and held the slim cell in his hand, running his fingers over the screen. He pushed speed dial to Derek’s cell, and then quickly cancelled the call, dropping it into his lap. He licked his lips, a habit he’d picked up from Stiles.

‘Dude what gives? Just make the damn call, he’s not going to be pissed and anyway he’s miles away, it’s not like he’s going to whoop your ass for it.’ Stiles said glancing in his rear-view. Jackson slumped in his seat a little. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest. 

‘You’re right.’ Jackson agreed.

‘Ah Jackson if you’re going to do it do it quick.’ There was a note of panic in Stiles’s voice. His own heart rate was speeding up to match Jackson’s. Something was wrong, it made Jackson uncomfortable. What did Stiles know that Jackson didn’t?

Jackson followed Stiles gaze to the rear-view mirror, a set of lights was approaching and fast. Stiles put his foot to the gas and Jackson pressed the button, holding the cell to his ear he prayed Derek would answer.

He picked up on the third ring. ‘Jackson.’ His voice was gruff over the line. He sounded tired.

‘Did I wake you?’ Jackson asked, turning in his seat to eye the car behind them. Stiles was matching its speed, keeping up a good gap between them.

‘No, I’m getting breakfast. What do you want?’ Derek asked. He didn’t sound like he was eating but there was some background noise. Jackson wondered if he was on a street. 

‘Pleasant as ever.’ Jackson grumbled.

‘Jesus Jackson get to the point!’ Stiles snapped from his place on the driver’s seat. Jackson shifted and swallowed. 

‘Ok. Um, there’s a car following us.’ Jackson said.

‘I know.’ Derek said. ‘You were supposed to meet him in Jackson but you ran away. He got there a few hours ago but he said there was no sign of you, he did tell me however that there were three hunters in the same motel. He doesn’t think they knew you two were there, which was lucky.’ Jackson was furious. This was just like Derek to keep secrets from them, and here they were frightened as hell and running for their lives. Hell Jackson was letting Stiles drive recklessly and not chastising him like he should have been. Jackson should have been driving, he was way better.

‘So you’re having us followed?’ Jackson snapped. ‘Don’t you trust us?’ 

‘Of course I trust you but Lorcan is doing me a favour. He’s an old friend of mine, and he’ll take good care of you two for a few days. He has a house in Florida, on the beach.’ Derek said casually.

‘A beach house. Derek this isn’t spring break, there are actual people trying to kill us.’ Jackson cried down the phone. ‘There are people out there who want to skin me. Alive. I know I have great skin but Derek I want it on me, not on some wall!’ Jackson shuddered at the thought of his beautiful skin hanging in a tacky home, alongside werewolf heads. He hoped his imagination was just being overactive, and there really weren’t houses like that.

Derek chuckled. The background went silent. ‘Calm down Jackson. I’ll call in a few days. I have to meet some people here and Danny and Scott will need to make a trip to a bank for me to pick up a few things but other than that, we have no immediate plans to do anything other than lay low.’   
Jackson heard a door thump over the phone. Stiles was punching his leg, he wanted to know what was going on. Jackson ignored him for a moment. 

‘Meanwhile hunters are making plans as to where to hang my skin!’ Jackson wailed. Stiles looked alarmed, like he believed it too. 

‘No one will skin any of my pack, not on my watch Jackson. You do what Lorcan tells you to and everything will be fine. Now, pull over at the next rest stop, feed yourselves and listen to what he has to say. He’ll take you back to his place. And Jackson, don’t get any ideas, and don’t let Stiles get any ideas either when you see his living conditions.’ Derek warned.

‘What do you mean?’ Jackson asked confused. What did how Lorcan lived have to do with anything?

‘You’ll see. I’ll call him. Have Stiles drive carefully. I’ll call you soon ok.’ Derek said softly.

‘Ok.’ Jackson said. He didn’t want to talk to Derek any longer, but he didn’t want him to go either. He was so confused. 

‘Be careful.’ Derek said then killed the call.

‘What the hell!’ Stiles cried as soon as Jackson dropped the phone into his lap. 

‘The guy that’s following us is an old friend of Derek’s apparently.’ Jackson said shifting in his seat. ‘Slow down and let him catch up. We’re to stop and have breakfast then go to his place.’ Jackson said looking out the window. Rather conveniently he could see a roadside diner. He hated diner food, it was so unhealthy.

‘Awesome. So Derek just sticks a tail on us and when we chase it we get scolded.’ Stiles ranted.

‘That doesn’t make any sense Stiles, it’s chasing us.’ Jackson pointed out, but Stiles was on a rant. He kept it up until they pulled over. Stiles was sullen and tired as he climbed out of the car. The man who had been following them got out. He shook Jackson’s hand. Stiles kept his stuck in his front pockets. ‘He’s tired and hungry.’ Jackson defended Stiles. ‘You must be Lorcan.’

‘What kind of name is Lorcan?’ Stiles asked.

‘Irish.’ Lorcan said. He was in his forties. His hair was dark and he had a neat beard. He was built much like Derek was. Jackson wondered if they’d met in a gym. ‘Let’s go get something to eat.’ 

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Jackson said. Stiles headed towards the diner. They took a window booth. Stiles was bouncing as Jackson sat down. 

‘Hey babe, they do a breakfast burger. That sounds awesome!’ Stiles grinned as he licked his lips. ‘I’ll have a breakfast burger and a cherry cola.’ 

‘I see someone’s come alive.’ Lorcan said with a smile. Stiles glared at him for a second before turning back to the menu. 

‘Awesome, Jackson they have breakfast brownies.’ Stiles cried. A few heads turned to look at them. Jackson shook his head and flung his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close and kissing his head. 

‘You’re adorable.’ He said laughing. Surprisingly Lorcan was laughing too.


	4. Kiss My Wolfbeaters

Allison drifted awake slowly. She felt her eyelids flutter, protesting to open. She kept them shut, jealously guarding the last moments of precious bliss. Apart from the gentle hum of the ceiling fan as it twisted methodically through the air, the room was quiet. If she strained to hear she could just make out traffic noise on the street below. The magnolia walls of the room made it seem cavernous, creating an echoing silence. That was when she realised she was alone. A hint of panic rose in her gut; chills ran over her pale skin sending goose bumps to her spine. Swallowing the feeling away she looked towards the other side of the bed it was empty. The blanket lay bundled in a protective cocoon at her back; the pillow lay at an angle to hers. Dragging the blanket round her bare shoulders she snuggled back under it and tried to find the answer to where Derek might have gone.

There were footsteps outside the door, and a voice, they paused, and it clicked open. The footsteps came inside, moved around, closed, and locked the door. Allison was ready as the person, whom she was ninety seven per cent sure was Derek stepped deeper into the room. It was Derek; his gruff tones gave him away, he was talking to someone on his cell phone. She heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed her grip on the knife under her pillow. A calming wave swept through her veins, it was good to have Derek home.

He had several bags in his arms and her stomach grumbled loudly when the scent of hot food reached her nose. Derek set everything down and crawled up the bed, pushing her back and looming over her, his cell still attached to his ear. 

‘Lorcan I have to go. Please don’t make them anymore of a handful than they already are.’ He said into the cell. He laughed as he killed the call, tossing it onto the pillow beside them. ‘Why didn’t you lock the door when I left?’ He asked, kissing her before she could answer. His lips were chapped against hers, his few days’ stubble burning against her cheek. 

‘Because I was asleep.’ Allison answered, using his defence mechanism by kissing him as soon as she finished speaking. He smiled against her lips. 

‘I didn’t want to wake you.’ Derek said kissing down her neck to nibble at her collarbone. He shifted so he was resting his weight on one hand, the other peeling the blankets away from her body. Allison would have been more interested in kicking the blankets off her body if she wasn’t so hungry. When was the last time she ate?

‘Well then how could I lock the door?’ She asked working both hands under his chest and pushing against him. Derek looked down at her hands, and back at her face. He didn’t move.

‘Having some trouble there Allison?’ He teased. ‘Are you working out, you’re very good at it.’ He ducked his head again, kissing her neck, brushing her hair away to kiss her throat. Allison moaned and pushed against him again, her fingers curling into his shirt to drag him closer. She could feel him smirk against her skin. Two could play that game. 

She fisted her hand in his hair and dragged his lips back to her, pushing against him until he got the idea and rolled onto his back. Allison rolled on top of him, dropping one last kiss against his nose and suddenly she was on her feet beside the bed, laughing at his confused expression. She tugged a t-shirt and a pair of his discarded boxers on and went to investigate the delicious smells coming from the table in the room. 

‘That wasn’t very fair.’ Derek said crossing his ankles and locking his fingers behind his head. Allison looked over her shoulder and tagged him watching her. His shirt had ridden up slightly, teasing Allison to come lick his warm skin. 

‘Well it was you who told me I had to be sly around werewolves.’ Allison pointed out as she found a bacon sandwich. There were waffles and fruit, not to mention the heady smell of hot coffee. She took a long sip and moaned in appreciation. This was good coffee. 

‘Not around your boyfriend.’ Derek sounded sulky. Allison brought the food to the bed and kissed his cheek before handing him the sausage sandwich. She tucked her feet under her bum and wondered what to eat first. ‘I got a selection menu.’ He explained.

‘It looks great.’ Allison said around a mouthful of bacon. Derek eyed her for a second before tucking into his food. 

‘I have to go out tonight.’ Derek said after a while. He was picking at his food tearing small bits from the sandwich; usually he’d be wolfing it in him. Allison reached forward and snagged a piece of sausage. Derek normally had a good appetite. Something was wrong with him.

‘Where too?’ Allison asked rolling so her hip was on the bed. Derek wrapped an arm around her waist. ‘Derek where do you have to go?’

‘There’s a pack close by. I know the family, I’ve been friends with them for years, but I’ll have to declare myself or they’ll be offended. They’ll probably be offended that I chose to stay here too.’ He said. His thumb was making tiny circles on her skin. ‘I have to take you with me. I have to declare that you’re a hunter’s daughter, that you’re trained in the use of various weapons and have physical fighting abilities. I’ll also have to tell them that we’re in a relationship and that you’re my girl, that you’ve thrown your lot in with me.’ Derek’s voice was quiet, and Allison knew he was nervous. Nervous Derek made her uneasy but she needed to reassure him that she was fine, that they were fine. She set the empty food dishes aside and cuddled against him, tucking her head under his chin, rubbing her cheek against his neck. 

‘I’ll do whatever you need me to.’ Allison said slipping her leg between his. She kissed his neck and nosed his stubble. It tickled her slightly. 

‘They’ll probably treat you unpleasantly. They’ll see you as a turn coat; you abandoned your people so to speak. They’ll want to know your reasons why, they’ll want to know that you won’t go back to your old way. They may even expect you to be submissive to me.’ Derek said. He sounded a little chocked. He didn’t like this aspect, she realised. She wondered how intrusive this visit was going to be, and how she would feel afterwards. She didn’t want to do it but she would never let him down. 

‘Why are we doing this?’ Allison whispered to him. ‘Why are you putting me in this position?’ She wasn’t upset, but she did need to understand what they were doing and why. She tugged his shirt, easing the bottom button open and slipping her hand onto his warm belly.

‘We’re doing this because there’s more to it than just your family wanting to hunt and kill my pack. Hunters want to kill werewolves, no matter who they are. There are more wolves out there than just us, and there are wolves in power positions in this country. The Alpha that we’re about to meet rules the werewolves in Chicago with an iron fist. Very few hunters come here.’ Derek said tangling his fingers in her hair. Allison nodded and pulled her head away to look at him. He looked weary, like he was expecting her to protest. 

‘Ok, then tell me what I have to do?’ Allison said raising to her knees and settling on his lap. She carried on popping the buttons on his shirt until she was dragging it open and pushing it over his shoulders. She stopped at his elbows, trapping him like that. With a sly smirk she bent to kiss and lick over his collarbone, nipping the skin there the way he was so fond of doing to her. Then she mouthed down his body to his nipple, catching it with her teeth. He hissed then groaned as she tugged it before giving it a soothing lick. She did the same with the other one. 

‘You have to smell like me.’ Derek ground out. Allison was pleased that he was keeping the position. She knew he could easily shred the shirt he was wearing but she also knew it was his favourite and he wouldn’t want to damage it. 

‘And how,’ Allison whispered rubbing her face down to kiss his belly button ‘do you propose’ she nipped the skin there too kissing until she was at his waist band ‘do I make myself smell’ she opened the buckle ‘like you?’

‘You’re a clever girl. Figure it out.’ Derek said softly. Allison smirked at him as she popped the buttons on his jeans slowly, teasing him as she dragged the denim apart to reveal black boxers. She slipped her fingers into the waist band and eased jeans and boxers down his legs, freeing his hard cock. 

‘Don’t tear that shirt Derek, I bought it for you, and I’d be very upset if you damaged it.’ Allison whispered licking under the head of his cock. She moved gently, teasing her way along his hard flesh to the base. She buried her face against his groin, licking his balls but keeping her touches light. 

Derek groaned. It was like he was putty in her hands. Allison loved the control he so easily gave to her, the trust he so rapidly put in her. Considering her name, and her family, Allison wanted to dance every time this man trusted her with something else. He could have so easily swept her throat into his fist and left her lying with her aunt, but instead he apologised to Allison for the death of the woman she had loved but had caused him so much pain, and said he hoped that one day they could be friends. 

It was that apology that made Allison realise that perhaps her family were wrong for killing humans with supernatural powers. Derek was no more a monster than anyone else; he just had the ability to look like one from time to time. He groaned again as she finally sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, working her way down his shaft at a steady pace. 

Allison was dripping wet; her pussy was slick every time she moved. Her body ached for release. She clenched her thighs together as her nose touched the course hair at the base of Derek’s dick. ‘Please Allison, let me touch you.’ Derek begged. ‘Please, I need to.’ He moaned loudly as she pulled off with a wet pop. His cock slapped against his belly. She reached to help him with his shirt, and then wiggled out of her own clothes. 

Derek twisted her and suddenly she was flat on her face and pinned to the bed. Derek wrapped one hand around her wrists and held them above her head. He leaned in close to her, his lips at her ear. ‘I’m going to make you smell like you belong to me.’ He promised. 

‘Please.’ Allison arched her bum up to meet his hips. She wondered when the hunter became the hunted. Derek snorted and pressed down against her. His hand parted her folds and he chuckled. 

‘You’re so wet baby.’ He said, slipping two fingers into her. 

Then his face was there, breathing her in, kissing and licking her, but it wasn't enough. She pushed back but he pulled away and crawled to cover her body with his own. Blanketing her. 

She felt safe like this, with him surrounding her. He almost killed the pain of not only leaving her family but the feeling that she was going against everything they believed in. Allison would never hunt and kill a werewolf in cold blood. He almost made up for the pack she missed so desperately. 

Derek was surprisingly gentle as he eased his cock into her body, his lips rested on her shoulder. He braced himself on knees and elbows and turned her face to his. 

'It’s ok. It'll be ok.' He promised as he moved against her with slow steady thrusts. His fingers locked with hers and she hooked her ankles over his, touching as much of each other as possible. 'I may get possessive later; they may try to tease me by flirting with you.' He said as his hips ground against her. 'Old lovers may be there, they'll flirt with me, and they will test my limits and yours too.' Derek kissed her again. 

'You're mine, how do I show them that you're mine?' Allison whispered. She pushed her ass back against him trying to get more but he was prolonging her torture, just like she enjoyed doing to him. Allison needed to find a way to show possessiveness over Derek in the situation they were about to go into. She was out of her comfort zone a little, and she had to hold her own, especially against the wolves eyeing her boyfriend up. 

His teeth were on her shoulders, her neck, nipping her ears. He was tense. She wanted him to pour his tension into her, to let her help him. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders; she wanted his to share his pain, his burdens. 

He pulled out and flipped her in the blink of an eye. He was covering her before she adjusted to his face looming above her, pushing inside her, and wrapping her legs around him. His strokes were firmer now. His hand slid under her head and pulled it close to his throat. 'Bite me hard.' He said. He sounded like he was begging. ‘Allison please. I love it when you bite me.’ He turned and pressed his forehead against hers, kissed her hard, his teeth nipping her lips. ‘Please.’ He begged again. A tiny part of her knew that Derek was turned on every time her teeth grazed his skin, nipped him. Perhaps it was a wolf thing.

'Ok.' She said running her fingers through his hair. She grabbed a handful and tugged his head to the side. His hips stuttered. 'Don’t stop, keep going.' she told him firmly, nosing the skin there. She scraped it with her teeth, licked the patch of skin, and then sank her teeth into him as hard as she could. Blood trickled into her mouth, Derek's blood. 

He made a noise she never heard before, somewhere between a yelp and a howl, and came inside her. His breathing was harsh against her as he collapsed on top of her for a second, his heart thumping a tattoo in his chest and hips still grinding against her as she blissed out. 

It was mid-afternoon when Derek finally forced her to shower and get dressed for the evening ahead. She wanted to dress to impress. She selected her clothes carefully. Derek fell onto the bed, watching as she curled her hair. ‘Allison, I thought I said pack light. Where, in the words "pack light" do these six inch heels factor?’ Derek wondered holding up the heels in question. Six inch heel of the Iron Fist variety, with wolf fangs starting at the peep toe. They were called Wolf Beaters. She loved the irony of the name. ‘There will make you almost as tall as me.’ 

Allison snorted as she turned her curling tongs off and ran her fingers through her hair. ‘They will not. And I need particular things. There were some things I just couldn’t leave behind.’ She said. ‘All these things are essential to get me through the day.’

‘Ok so those curling irons heat your hair to the point that it’s forced to stay in one position for hours. You’ll stuff your feet into these shoes that will affect your balance and cripple you. You call these things essential to your image?’ He asked, twirling the shoe on his finger and raising an eyebrow. Derek looked perfect as soon as he woke up. It had taken Allison months of waking up before him and creeping to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, and brush her teeth before he seen “morning Allison” in a flurry of panic. 

‘Shut up Derek.’ Allison snapped. ‘As I recall a few days ago you weren’t complaining about my heels when they were digging into your ass, encouraging you on.’ She checked her mascara in the mirror, smacked her lips together, and slapped her cheeks. 

‘Ok come on before I haul you over that desk and mess that lipstick up.’ Derek said standing up and handing her the shoes. Allison slipped her feet in and took Derek’s hand, leaving a quick glance around the room before they let the door slam closed.

They were almost at the elevator when Allison wobbled on her heels and grabbed Derek to prevent herself from falling over. ‘Shut up.’ She grumbled as Derek laughed at her. 

XXX

The queue to the club spanned an entire street and Allison couldn’t believe it. From the outside it looked nothing special. There was a double glass swing door, tinted black with a design of a night sky, silver stars and a full yellow moon. Diagonal across the door was the name of the club, Solstice. A small red carpet stretched on to the street, stopping short of the awning jutting out from the red brick building, the canvas was a dark ink blue again with Solstice scrolled in silver writing. A rope barrier kept the clubbers in an orderly fashion, and to keep control was a heavy built guy standing with a clip board. His head was shaved and his black shirt protested over his bulging hulk. His pants weren’t much better. He had an ear piece in, and to add that air of business he wore a pair of shades. Behind him stood two leaner men manning the swing doors. Both dressed in black, only instead of shirts they wore tight black t-shirts, showing off their muscles.

‘This is where we are going?’ Allison asked doubtfully.

‘Yes, it’s the most exclusive club in town.’ Derek replied as he cocked his head to the side and snorted at the queue.

‘Doesn’t look like much out here, just a regular night club.’ Allison said, as she scanned the queue, she didn’t see anything untoward or werewolfy just regular people out for a night of dancing. Though she had to admit that one or two were giving her the eye. She smiled to herself secretly she was enjoying the attention. 

‘Come on time to go announce our arrival.’ Derek coaxed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Allison flushed with heat; she loved Derek close to her like this. He led the way up to the door passing the waiting patrons, who wolf whistled as they walked past. Derek tightened his grip on Allison emanating possessiveness to those around him. Allison tried not to giggle at his behaviour. So far this place didn’t seem so bad.

‘But Derek we’re skipping the queue.’ Allison hissed, though the thought of standing all night in her killer heels did not appeal. 

‘Queues are a waste of time, anyway we’re expected.’ Derek replied with a mysterious air. 

As they reached the front the guy with the clipboard stopped them in their tracks, using his huge bulk to his advantage, preventing them entry. 

‘You on the list?’ He asked in a deep tone.

‘I’m expected, I’m Derek Hale and I’m here to see the Don.’ Derek said with a small curl of his lips. “The Don” Allison giggled to herself, though outwardly she pulled her best poker face. Derek had to know what he was doing; she was unsure how he would react when he was inside. 

‘You reckon the boss is expecting you huh?’ The guy asked. Derek ground his teeth. Allison wondered if he was a werewolf. She made a note to ask later.

‘He’ll want to see me, tell him it’s Hale.’ Derek replied. The guy nodded to one of the others who disappeared into a black void of noise behind the swing door. He returned moments later and whispered into the big guy’s ear. 

‘You’re in luck, the boss will see you.’ He replied as he unclipped the rope and waved them both in. There were boos and jeers from the queue as they walked past. Allison ignored them, that’s what Derek was doing and she was mindful of following his lead.

The black doors swung open before them and Allison was hit but the warm music filled air from the depth of the club. With Derek behind her, his arms at her waist he held her close to him; they walked into what seemed like another dimension.

Allison could make out that there was a wood floor beneath her, as she felt the tiny crack of her heels as they struck it; the lighting was low and a mist hung in the air. Derek ushered her toward a spiral of interchanging lights. The air vibrated with the deep thump of the bass line in the music and the floor to ceiling speaker made the walls hum. Everything was busy and moving. 

The clubs was split on to two levels the upper lever housed the bar area which wrapped itself round the wall, in a near 360 degree fashion, making it possible to refresh your drink anytime. The lower level was the dance floor, which could be viewed from the upper bar level. Allison watched the dancers gyrating and grinding against each other, if she didn’t know any better she’d guess they were practically dry humping. Derek ordered himself a beer and a cocktail for Allison. 

‘What is it?’ She called to him. He just shrugged his shoulders and told her to drink up. 

Maybe after Derek had conducted his business, she could get him to dance with her for a while. The last time she had been out dancing was months ago with Lydia and few of the other girls. They had danced all night and had happily limped bare foot across to the all night diner for breakfast before heading home. She turned to ask Derek if they might stay for a while only to be meet with the sight of Derek hugging a blonde haired woman, a little longer than Allison liked. For a moment her heart sank, she pulled it together Derek had warned her that this might happen.

So let the games commence she thought as the blonde and Derek beckoned her to follow them into the sea of bodies. She reached out, hooked her hands into his belt loops and let him lead her to a steel door.


	5. That Suits You

Scott stepped into the room to the sight of Danny shrugging on his jacket. He stopped in his tracks, his mouth open. His boyfriend was wearing a dark charcoal suit with a black shirt open at the neck. Scott had seen Danny in a suit before but this one looked like it was made for him.

‘Hey babe.’ Danny said, but his attention was focused on the laptop on the table beside him. He tapped a few keys and gave Scott his best smile. ‘You can check your emails before we go.’

‘Go?’ Scott asked dumbly. ‘Go where?’ His mouth was dry; the neck of his hoodie was tight. He felt that the temperature in the room has risen a few degrees, he wanted to strip naked. There was something about Danny in this suit. Scott didn't realise at first but it all became clear when Danny moved around the room, the suit screamed confidence. Danny was a confident guy and the suit he was wearing right now was like a second skin. Scott felt tightness in his groin, and all he could think about was grabbing Danny by the collar and delving into his warm mouth. His fantasy evolved on to Danny pinning him on the coffee table and sucking his cock off until he it was dry. Scott felt the intensity rise in his core spreading like a warm blanket around him, licking his lips he savoured the image storing it for future use. Danny spoke again and Scott whined as the image faded from his sight.

‘Go to the bank. For Derek. It’s why he asked us to come here.’ Danny said with a smile. ‘Our appointment’s not until two, so you have time to change and check your emails. Preferably in that order.’ He brushed something from the black shirt. He obviously was keen to set a good impression.

‘Oh yeah, the bank.’ Scott said as he stripped out of his clothes leaving them in a heap on the floor. Danny laid black dress pants and a white shirt out for him. As he bent over to lift clean underwear from the holdall on the floor Scott got the perfect image of Danny's ass, round and fuckable. Drooling slightly at the thought he shook his head to focus. He had to control himself though he wouldn't rule out the fact that later he would have that ass. ‘Why are we going to the bank?’ 

‘We need cash. We also need to collect a safety deposit box.’ Danny said, licking over his bottom lip absentmindedly. He folded Scott’s clothes as he talked. ‘We’re not coming back here so make sure you have everything.’ Danny warned, even though he’d done the packing himself. ‘I’ve left your green hoodie in the backseat just in case you get cold. I want to make a good start to Washington once we leave here. We’ll share the driving again, and drive for as long as we can.’ He lifted the gun from the bedside table and set it by the bag.

Scott’s heart lurched every time he spied the black gun. He hated it, hated what it represented. As much as Scott hated the sight of the gun, something in him itched to see Danny strike a James Bond pose, that would definitely be a hot fantasy Scott could invest in. Danny would be in that suit, facing forward in a sexy silhouette pose, gun pointed directly towards him, legs braced for impact and a steady muscular arms outstretched to open fire on the would be assassin. Scott really had to stop these day dreams. Danny on the other hand seemed unbothered by its presence. Scott found that hard to understand. It was one of those things that just weeks ago had taken Danny’s mom’s life.

Scott loved Danny’s mom, had she lived he could have gotten close to her. She was an older female version of Danny, easy going, pleasant and always taking care of them. The first time Danny brought Scott home Scott was nervous, he didn’t understand his attraction to Danny, and he was fighting it. His anger and confusion had driven Allison away, and Stiles, poor typical Stiles, was his friend through what he described as Scott’s wolf PMSing. Danny’s mom had known instantly that Scott was nervous about their relationship had shown nothing but support for them both. Scott had no attraction to other guys. Danny confused the hell out of him, and Scott had caused a lot of hurt, to himself and others. Things came crashing down around him when he found out Allison had been spending time with Derek. He challenged Derek and lost, had Derek’s teeth on the back of his neck before he begged for his life. He limped home and that night, and while his mom worked a late shift, Danny’s mom sat for hours helping him through his feelings and his wounds. 

Scott was already in love with Danny, he just had to get used to it. They took it slow but the day they came home from school to a free house because Danny’s parents were on a romantic getaway Scott wanted to die from embarrassment at the condoms and various lubricants sitting in a neat pile on each of Danny’s two pillows. Danny just laughed and tossed Scott onto the bed. He soon forgot his embarrassment when Danny’s lips covered his own. 

‘You hate this don’t you?’ Danny’s voice broke through Scott’s memories. ‘Hurry up and check your emails. I’ve made sure no one can trace us until we kill the connection.’ Danny put the gun in the back of his pants. Scott took a seat and logged onto his email account. He had an email from his mom about his cousin who had just had a baby girl, an email from his cousin with pictures of the baby girl. There were three forward emails from Stiles all full of weird pictures of cars caught in snowdrifts and man dressed as women, and one from Danny’s dad. It was addressed to Danny, but Scott had been copied in to it. Scott glanced at Danny who was packing up their food and opened the email.

Danny. I understand why you left, I miss her too, and I will every day for the rest of my life. I'm hurting, and I know you are with the injustice of the whole thing, but we'll find her killer, we just need patience. 

Son I need you to come home, or at least contact me. I need to know you’re ok. The message I keep hearing on your voicemail strange. 

I must say that I'm a little disappointed in you son. You're the man who came to me to tell me you were gay; you're the man who, despite my objections, brought your boyfriend into my home and my life. You're the man who held that boys hand in front of the whole school, and kissed his lips when you won the School Finals this year. You did that in front of a crowd of people. 

You're my brave son that I love, whose lifestyle I'm teaching myself to come to terms with. You're the young man who identified his mother’s dead body, that, in a moment of weakness I was unable to do, so I'm finding it hard to understand why this brave young man, who I count among my heroes, has suddenly run away with his friends. 

I need to talk to you about more than your feelings and your mother. There are things happening, and will happen, and have happened that are beyond our control. There are things out there that beggar’s belief; I can barely begin to comprehend myself. I need you to understand that things are changing. We need to talk. 

This information is sensitive, not the sort of thing that I can share in an email. Son you need to know this, we need to talk. I need to tell you so much, and I need to tell you that I love you, because telling you I love you in an email just won't cut it. 

I've copied Scott into this email because I know you love and trust him and I'm putting my trust in him too. I may not have been the easiest father for a boy to meet but I want Scott to know that I love him too because he stands by you, holds your hand as tight as you hold his, he kissed you back that night of the game, and he was brave enough to offer me comfort at your mom’s funeral. 

I love you Danny, and if you won't come home at least give me a call. 

Dad. 

Scott looked over at his boyfriend. Danny was practically packed up. ‘Are you ready?’ He asked looking at his watch. 

‘Yes.’ Scott said powering the laptop down and putting it into the bag. He wondered what Danny’s thoughts were on the email, if Danny had read it.

‘Are you sure. We have loads of time.’ Danny said but he was heading towards the door with their bag in his hand.

‘I’m sure. You hate this room anyway.’ Scott said. They loaded the car quietly, Danny checking three times the room was empty of their stuff, and finally they were in the car. Danny drove to the bank. It was still early. ‘Did you check your emails?’ Scott asked.

‘I didn’t get time.’ Danny said. ‘I wanted you to check yours; I know how much you miss your mum.’ Danny squeezed Scott’s leg. Scott didn’t want to talk about the email, he would wait until Danny read it for himself.

‘I miss your mom too.’ Scott probed looking at Danny. Scott could feel the sadness roll over Danny, he was hurting but he wouldn't show it. 

‘I miss her too. Let’s go inside and see if we can get into our appointment early.’ Danny said tugging the keys from the ignition. 

‘Danny.’ Scott said. Danny turned a smiling face to Scott and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

‘You’ll need id.’ He said pressing a driver’s licence into Scott’s hand. Scott looked down. His own face smiled back at him. The licence was issued in Ohio, not California, and he was twenty, according to this, not eighteen. His name was also Scott Hale. ‘I’m Derek’s younger brother. You’re my cousin. Let’s go.’ Danny said.

‘What are we the Winchester’s now?’ Scott asked as they got out of the car.

‘What do you mean?’ Danny wondered as he fixed his jackets. 

‘The gun, the suits, and the fake ID. All we need is rock star aliases and we’re ready to join the hunt.’ Scott pointed out as he pocketed his fake id. 

‘I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about?’ Danny said with a frown. He reached over and fixed Scott’s jacket on his shoulders. 

‘Supernatural.’ Scott said. Danny gave him a blank look. ‘The television show. Dean and Sam Winchester. Fight demons, angels, that kind of thing.’ Scott tired. Danny still looked blank. 

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.’ He said as he started walking purposefully towards the bank. Scott threw his hands up in the air. 

‘Who are you? What do you watch on television?’ Scott asked. Why wasn’t a werewolf watching Supernatural? 

‘I like Criminal Minds, Bones, and Hawaii 5-0.’ Danny said. Scott stopped to stare at him. 

‘Ok I know Derek said no needless spending but Danny, baby, I need to educate you.’ Scott said. He’d buy a box set as soon as he found one, he decided. Danny just smiled and turned the corner, walking past the glass windows of the bank.

‘Hi.’ Danny said to the lady at the enquiries counter. ‘My name is Danny Hale; I have an appointment to collect several items…’

‘Of course Mr Hale.’ The girl smiled, leaning forward slightly. ‘Do you have your keys and ID?’ She asked, her eyes lingering on Danny’s chest. Scott watched her stare at Danny. He didn’t like her. He stepped close to Danny and Danny gave him a winning smile. ‘If you’d like to follow me…’ She said getting up from her seat and leading them to an office. 

Scott wondered what Derek had in the bank vaults. 

XXX

In the end it all seemed rather boring. A small rectangular steel grey box. It was light weight but mysterious all the same, what could Derek possibly have hidden away? Yet there it was lying innocently on the floor of the backseat concealing a secret with only their suit jackets for company. Danny was driving, and Scott had a feeling it would end up like last time. Danny liked to be in control of everything. When Scott had tossed their jackets into the backseat Danny had pulled over at the first chance they got to tidy them. The temperature had to be right; the music volume had to be right. Scott was sure Danny was uncomfortable if the needles on the dash weren’t in the right place. 

'What do you think is in the box'? Scott asked eyeing it suspiciously. He had carried it from the bank, guarded it with his life, and stowed it in the car just like Danny ad asked. It was light so Scott didn't think there was anything in it and even had his suspicion that Derek had made them go there as a decoy operation.

'I have no clue, and I'd like to keep it that way for now, I'm sure we will be told sooner or later.' Danny replied.

'It's mocking me.' Scott said keeping on eye on the box.

'Its doing no such thing Scott it’s only a box, and its going to be passenger for a while so get used to it, we have loads of road to cover.'

Scott turned in his seat to watch Danny drive.

‘Why are we going to Washington again?’ Scott asked as he twisted in his seat. He really needed to stretch his legs; he hoped Danny would agree to stop soon. He may even persuade Danny to have a little tension relief, that suit really was still raising Scott's temperature. However he was still toying with a sneak attack on Danny on the next rest room stop. Seeing Danny in action in the bank, so cool over the whole situation while packing a gun had made Scott unbelievably horny. Right now he saw himself dragging Danny by the belt into the restroom, thrashing him against the cold laminated door and fucking him till he was spent. 

‘Remember my Uncle David? He’s a Congressman.’ Danny said. Scott remembered the man; he was tall and skinny, looming over them at the funeral. Scott had recognised him instantly as a werewolf. 

‘Hang on there’s a werewolf congressman?’ Scott asked twisting in his seat excitedly. ‘Man, wow.’ He breathed. His sudden sexual fantasy replaced by his thirst for gossip, he was sure Stiles would have a few words when next he saw him.

‘You still hungry?’ Danny asked as they pulled over to a rest stop. Scott was happy, he wanted to buy candy and soda and other essentials that they had run out of on his journey. His cell chirped in his pocket. He tugged it out. There was a picture message from Stiles. It was a helicopter with Jackson hovering around it. He wondered what the hell they were up to. 

‘Yeah, starved. Why are Stiles and Jackson playing with helicopters?’ Scott asked his boyfriend.

‘Let me see that.’ Danny snatched the phone from Scott and smirked at the image of his best friend. ‘Loser.’ He muttered to himself. Scott grinned as Danny passed the cell back with a kiss. He kissed Danny back. He wondered should he mention the email from Danny’s dad, prompt Danny to read it. Scott was crap at making decisions but he felt the back story was too long to text to Stiles or Allison for advice. He did however notice the rest room was unoccupied and set to work on his plan to get Danny in there on the way back to the car.


	6. Beach Treasure

Lorcan advised, or told them, whatever way you looked at it, to ditch the car in the next town, and he’d take them on to his place. Derek had mentioned Florida to Jackson but Stiles was sceptical. At first he’d been excited, this was the furthest he’d ever been from home, and Florida was a step further again. He fell asleep in the back of Lorcan’s van, his face pressed against the window. He woke with a start leaving a well imprinted Stiles cheek mark and a sliver of drool on the glass. 

Stiles was no geography expert but he had a feeling that the forest they were driving into had nothing to do with a beach house in Florida. 

It was raining when they pulled up to a small house that rested on the edge of the woods. Its timber frame was well weathered and paint flaked off in parts. The two front windows were black with dust and presumably bodies of decaying insects. Despite its over all feel of neglect Lorcan reassured him that it was there for a purpose. ‘It may look gloomy on the outside boys but believe me it does stand the toughest of storms, I know I’ve weathered them here.’ Stiles bit his tongue as he peered at the house. He’d reserve judgement until later. 

In front of the house was a clearing that doubled as parking space and just to the side was a ramshackle garage. It looked more depilated than the house. The van rolled in and Lorcan killed the engine. Turning to look at Stiles he draped his arm across the back of the seat. ‘You awake there sleepyhead?’ He asked with a smile. Stiles wondered if he should trust this guy. It seemed pretty convenient that he’d just come across them running from hunters. ‘You still don’t trust me do you?’ 

‘No.’ Stiles said dryly. Jackson let out a huff and turned to look at Stiles but Stiles kept his eyes on Lorcan. ‘I don’t.’

‘What can I do to earn your trust Stiles?’ Lorcan asked with a raised eyebrow. Jackson looked between the two of them, like he couldn’t decide whose side to be on. Stiles knew he hated being caught in the middle, unless there was something pinning him there. 

‘I was promised a beach house.’ Stiles said raising his chin indignantly. He caught Jackson’s eye for just a second. Jackson was looking at him too, like he’d finally caught up with the programme. 

‘This is hardly the beach.’ Jackson pointed out. ‘There’s a distinct lack of sun, sand and surf not to mention bikini clad babes, and bronzed beach hunks.’ 

‘If it’s the beach you boys want, then it’s the beach you’ll get. Come on.’ Lorcan said getting out of the car. He helped unload their bags from the back. Stiles scowled for the millionth time, he had two bags to Jackson’s six, what the hell did Jackson need six bags of clothes for, and they were on the run!

Stiles staggered outside and Jackson followed. They waited as Lorcan locked the garage up. Stiles didn’t see the point of locking it, it looked as if one sneeze and the place would collapse, not that the van was anything to steal either; it was more a rust bucket on wheels. Jackson gave him a reassuring smile at least they were safe Stiles thought he was trying to say. 

‘I bet this dude doesn’t even have a beach house Jacks.’ Stiles said curling his nose up and glaring at the small garage. 

‘You think Derek is setting us up?’ Jackson asked, his eyebrows drawing together. 

‘I bet we're going to be holed up here until Derek finds the funny side has worn off.’ Stiles said looking around. He half expected to see Derek creeping around the woods laughing at him. 

‘Stiles this place doesn’t look as if it has running water, how will my hair cope I can’t stand it being greasy.’ Jackson shuddered at the thought.

‘I think we’ll be stuck in in a dingy back room with a fake beach back drop, builder’s yard sand pit, and a paddling pool for sea. For the extra corny I bet he has heat lamps for mock sun and even a dodgy recording of waves.’ Stiles predicted, biting his lips and looking towards the rundown cabin. 

‘Shut up Stiles!’ Jackson said the harrowing truth of it sinking in. ‘I don’t cope well in extreme climates, and I’ve run out of sun screen.’

Behind them Lorcan laughed. ‘Derek really has his work cut out for him with you two.’ He said. ‘I’m hoping you’re more dangerous than you look.’ 

‘And how are we to get to this beach house if you’ve locked the only car there is away?’ Stiles asked. He heard a strange noise in the sky and frowned into it. There was a chopper rolling overhead. He looked up, with his mouth open and watched as it descended. It landed with a small rock and Stiles’s eyes turned to Jackson’s in disbelief.

‘Is this yours?’ Jackson asked looking from Lorcan to the chopper. 

‘Yes. It’s my baby.’ Lorcan said. ‘Well, one of them. Let’s get your bags stowed. Keep low, the blades will take your head clean off your shoulders boy!’ He slapped Stiles on the back as he bent low and walked to the blue chopper resting on the grass. They helped him with the bags then put on the offered headpiece. ‘It gets loud!’ Lorcan shouted. Stiles nodded and climbed in behind Jackson. They fastened their seatbelts and Stiles promised himself he’d text Scott and bum about the fact he’d been in a helicopter as soon as they landed. He was already regretting his past judgement that this guy was a fraudster. He wondered if Lorcan would turn a blind eye while he sucked Jackson off…he’d never done it in the air before…

‘So is this necessary to get us to where you live?’ Jackson asked excitedly when they were in the air. Lorcan had taken over the controls. He turned his grey eyes around to them for a second and smiled. 

‘No. I just wanted to show off.’ 

XXX

Stiles clutched the headboard and dragged himself forward onto Jackson’s lap. Jackson puffed out a moan. Stiles could feel Jackson’s damp breath curling around his throat like a fist. Jackson’s hands were guiding his hips, his teeth scraping over his neck again and again. Stiles’ cock was trapped between their bellies. He wanted this bliss to last forever. He felt safe here, in Lorcan’s house, surrounded by werewolves. Jackson nipped down his shoulder, sinking his teeth in hard. Stiles gasped and faltered, his rhythm stuttering for just a second, his hands gripping Jackson’s slick skin. Jackson took the opportunity to turn the tables. 

Jackson surged forward landing Stiles onto his back. His knees were still either side of Jackson’s ribs; his fingers were pulling at Jackson’s neck and shoulders. Jackson’s pace quickened as Stiles hiked a leg around his hips, holding him close. Jackson kissed Stiles’s breath out of his lungs; he could feel his chest burning. Sharp teeth nibbled his jaw and Stiles kept him there, one hand fisted in his hair. He snuck his other hand between their bodies, his fingers working fast over the head of his cock. 

‘Are you going to come for me?’ Jackson asked, nipping at the mating scar he’d left on Stiles. Stiles loved that Jackson always went back to the scar; it reminded him that he belonged to Jackson.

‘Only if you come in me.’ Stiles whispered, biting at Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson moaned loudly. His pace became erratic, his hips jerking into Stiles. 

Stiles felt as if he were floating, his mind lifting from his body. He blamed the abundance of alcohol available here. He blamed the salty sea air. He blamed the joint he’d shared with Sandy.

He blamed Jackson. Jackson made him go all warm inside, made him calm and crazy at the same time, made his heart leap and curl up in his love. Jackson made Stiles happier than he ever thought he could be, Jackson filled a void Stiles didn’t even know existed. Jackson made Stiles want to kick ass and take names. 

He drifted back into his body, back into the bed they had claimed as their own. Jackson was panting above him, his tongue lolling against Stiles’s neck. Stiles wrapped his arms tight around Jackson, kissed his cheek, and nipped his chin. ‘Sometimes I wish you…’ Jackson paused, his face buried in Stiles’s neck. 

‘I know.’ Stiles said, his fingers running through Jackson’s hair. ‘I do too.’ He turned his face into Jackson’s neck. ‘It’ll be ok. We’ll take care of each other.’ Stiles said.

‘I just feel like we’re the weakest link, like Derek sent us here to keep us out of the way.’ Jackson said, turning them. Stiles pulled away and went to the bathroom. He cleaned them both up then tossed the cloth carelessly on the floor. He snuggled against Jackson. It was quiet in the room, but he could hear music from downstairs, voices, and partying. There was a constant party at Lorcan’s house. 

‘I don’t think that’s why we’re here.’ Stiles said. If he was being honest, he kind of did. Jackson was still new to this whole werewolf game, and Stiles was Stiles. What good were they doing here? Scott was meeting werewolf politicians and collecting secret packages. Stiles wanted to collect secret packages. 

‘I do.’ Jackson sounded a little bitter. Stiles snuggled close. Jackson fell asleep. Stiles eventually followed him. 

Stiles woke as daylight was seeping into the room. He stood naked from the bed and stretched his muscles. Padding to the window, fingers scratching his bellybutton, he yawned and looked with bleary eyes over the rolling ocean. He rubbed sleep from his eye with his fist. He squinted, someone was on the beach.

Stiles watched her as she stood in the sand, looking out at the horizon. He stared as a breeze lifted her hair. She wrapped her arms around herself. Stiles recognised her. He wondered what the hell she was doing here.

He debated whether or not to wake Jackson, decided on leaving him for now. He tugged on jeans, almost falling over, and zipped a hoodie up, stuffing his feet into trainers as an afterthought. He was on the beach in record time, walking slowly behind her. As a boy his mom used to ride horses, she used to warn him that he had to be calm around them, especially young ones. He treated her like a skittish filly; he didn’t want to alarm her. 

‘Hey.’ He said when he was in her hearing range. ‘You’re a long way from home.’ The sand was cool under his feet. She was barefoot; he couldn’t imagine what she would be feeling. 

‘Stiles.’ She said, turning to smile at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. ‘Oh Stiles.’ She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Stiles wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She was light, and skinny, he could feel her bones digging into him. 

‘Lydia, what’s happened to you?’ Stiles asked putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away slightly to look down her body. ‘Why are you so far from home?’

‘I don’t have a home.’ Lydia wept. Stiles frowned. This wasn’t the strong girl he knew. This was a shell. He wanted to put her back together again. He pulled her close, stroked her hair. 

‘Of course you have a home. It’s wherever we are.’ Stiles whispered. ‘You’re freezing. Let’s go inside and wake Jackson with your cold toes.’ Stiles brushed his lips over her ear. She made a soft sound against him. He wrapped her in his arms and led her inside. Lorcan was on the porch sipping coffee. He offered Stiles a nod as they walked into the house and upstairs. 

Lydia let Stiles strip her of the flimsy yellow summer dress she wore, wrapping his hoodie around her for warmth and guiding her into the bed. Jackson jumped when cold feet touched him. He was turning as Stiles slipped under the duvet. ‘Lydia?’ He asked. His voice was rough from sleep. 

‘Hey.’ She whispered. 

‘Weird treasures wash up on the beach huh Jacks?’ Stiles asked. Jackson laughed softly, drawing Lydia into his arms. Stiles rested his head on his hand and looked over the two of them as Jackson dragged Lydia with him into the Sandman’s domain. It was the perfect picture and if it could stay like this Stiles would be very happy. He had so many questions to ask and so much to tell that he was sure his head would burst with information overload. Instead he snuggled in behind Lydia trapping her in the middle and let sleep over take him. 

XXX

Lorcan watched silently from the door. He had wondered where Lydia had disappeared to, she was difficult to keep track of. Derek was right; these two would be just what she needed to heal. He was pleased she had found her friends, for the road ahead was going to be tough and everyone would have to pull together.


	7. Safe Haven

'The Don?' Allison snickered below her breath as they were being led to the basement. She was already conjuring up some old fat Italian guy, the Armani suit, complete with slicked back hair. Only a man like that could warrant such a name. She shuddered at the thought.

'It’s a nickname. Laura gave it to him. He'll know the nickname better than my name.' He told her, squeezing her hand. Ever since that blonde woman, Caitlyn, had hugged him Allison had been possessive. It wasn't that she was envious; it was the fact that Derek was her man, hers alone. If it was testing she wanted then brings it on. That was the Argent in her she had always been told what was worth the prize was always worth the fight. She knew Derek was pleased; he wanted her to hold her own, and so far he seemed impressed. The people they were meeting were old friends whom Derek trusted with his life. 

The basement was warm and dry not wet and dank as Allison had been expecting. It was surprisingly quiet, despite the club up above. The tunnels were old and had been well used by gangsters during the prohibition era. Back then Hales hid booze in their own ample basements for the pack that were still here today. Old loyalties were hard to break, especially among wolves.

Caitlyn stopped at a thick wooden door well weathered by age and held her hand up for a second. Derek stopped. She knocked three times then opened it with a creak that echoed through the tunnel. 'Mr Hale and miss...'

'Hale.' Allison held her chin up. Derek smirked and squeezed her hand again. 

'Mr Hale and Ms Hale.' Caitlyn said lingering over the Ms. She was eying Allison at the same time, absorbing her features, if Allison didn't know any better she guessed that this Caitlyn was sizing her up. Allison boldly stared back, if it was a challenge this woman wanted then she was ready.

'Has Derek got married?' A female voice rang out from inside. Derek smiled as he led Allison into the room. A woman was standing with a smile on her face. A man was slouching over his desk; pen in his hand, another behind his ear. His tie was loose, and he had a few days’ worth of greying stubble on his chin. He looked up to greet Derek with a big smile. Allison's earlier vision of the Don vanished. Leon was neither fat or had slicked back hair. He was a tall lean man, good looking well defined features and his hair was dark with greying streaks. The only think to suggest he was Italian was his name. The woman standing near him, Allison assumed was his wife or lover. She was shorter though in the heels she was wearing Allison estimated they were of the same height. She had long brown hair, immaculate make up and from her body language she was checking Derek out. 

'Last time I seen you, you were a snot nosed beta.' Leon said standing up. He shook Derek's hand. 'And who's your new wife?' He inquired, eyes sliding over Allison. It wasn’t creepy, it was an appraisal. 

'This is Allison.' Derek said. He didn't bother to correct Leon. 

'Nice to meet you Allison.' Leon held his hand out. Allison dropped Derek's hand and wrapped her fingers around Leon's. His hand was warm and dry, reminding her of paper.

'You too.' She said with a smile. She liked this Leon, hoped it stayed that way.

'You’re not a werewolf.' He observed. He kept her hand in his, his thumb rubbing a curious pattern on skin for a second.

'No.' She said. 'Not yet.' She found Derek's eyes. He smiled back at her.

'Allison has close ties with the Argent family.' Derek told Leon. 

'Oh?' Leon said looking to Allison. Assessing on whether she was a threat. Derek had told Allison that her Uncle and Leon had aired a few differences once, and to be careful. He apparently didn’t trust Argents. 

'I’m their daughter.' Allison said. Derek puffed his chest out. Her own heart was beating against her ribs; she urged it to calm down. 

'Yet you’re standing in a den of werewolves.' Leon tutted slowly. 'What will Daddy say?' His eyes were glued to her. His words seemed threatening but his eyes were telling a different story. She didn’t know him well enough to read him. 

'He'll shake his head sadly.' Allison said. 'And say that monster manipulated my daughter so I'll have to kill him.' Her eyes were hard as she watched Leon’s reaction. 

'And what would you say to that. If you were there and he said that to you, what would your response be?' Leon asked. Allison hoped her mask of strength was holding. She just wanted to clutch at Derek’s hand and beg him for help. 

'How a human being or a werewolf will react in any situation is unpredictable, but personally I like to think I'd tell him that if he couldn't manipulate me into hating werewolves in nineteen years then Derek’s hardly going to brainwash me in a year.' Allison said softly. For the first time she looked to Derek. She liked the approval she saw in his eyes. 

'How do we know this isn't a trap?' Leon asked.

'My family don't know where I am.' She said. It was no lie. She kept eye contact with Leon, not backing down from him. ‘And I’ll never tell them where to find me.’

‘Fair enough.’ Leon nodded. He looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her legs. Derek let out a soft growl; just enough to remind Leon that Derek was there.

‘You picked well, but then you always did.’ Tina said from the corner. ‘You know I thought he was going to end up with my Caitlyn here.’ Tina waved a hand at the blond girl in the room. Allison’s eyes slid over the other girl. She was the image of her mother with the curvaceous figure the perfect hour glass, the only difference being the hair. Caitlyn was blond to her mother’s brunette. Caitlyn stood pokerfaced. Even that look didn't cause a wrinkle on her face Allison observed. 

Allison realised Tina was trying to manipulate her, trying to make her jealous. Caitlyn had already tried that tactic, but in her mother’s presence she had shied back from Derek and let her natural leader take over. 

‘Caitlyn was always interested in someone else.’ Derek pointed out. He reached a hand out and ran his knuckles over Allison’s bare shoulder. She dragged her eyes off the strange wolves in the room and locked them onto Derek. Her smile was soft. ‘And I had yet to find the right thing.’

‘Sweet.’ Tina said, looking at her fingernails. Allison wondered if the woman was slightly put out by her presence. 

‘We’re here on business Leon. First of all I want permission to live in your city.’ Derek said.

‘You have it.’ Leon didn’t hesitate to offer his protection.

‘My pack will be joining me.’ Derek said. His hand slid to the small of Allison’s back. He took a small step forward until they were shoulder to shoulder.

‘Keep them in line and they’re welcome here whenever they want to visit.’ Leon said.

‘Lorcan may be joining us.’ Derek slid his hand to Allison’s waist.

‘Ah.’ Leon said. ‘That may be…’

‘That’s old news Leon.’ Derek said softly. Allison watched Tina shift nervously, her eyes glancing around the room. The door opened and closed behind them. Allison stiffened, she didn’t know who was in the room, but Derek pulled her close, pressing her into his side.  
‘That’s like letting two Alpha’s live in my city and not under my control Derek.’ Leon explained. Derek took a deep breath; Allison knew he was scenting the room.

‘Lorcan’s not an Alpha Leon.’ Derek said softly.

‘Yes but he acts as one, has done since his brother left him.’ The wolf behind him finally spoke. He reached out to slap Derek on the back, and then looked around him to Allison. ‘Hey, now what’s a pretty girl like you doing with a smelly wolf like him?’

Jealousy filled the room, so pliable that even Allison could feel it, but she wasn’t sure who it came from, Tina or Caitlyn. Or both. Allison looked to Derek; she wondered what he was thinking. 

XXX

‘All I want is sanctuary Leon. We don’t have time to fight among ourselves when there are bigger things for us to face out there.’ Derek said, his eyes boring holes into Leon. The man’s immediate family may have been there, but in the end it was up to Leon.

‘Derek’s right.’ Caitlyn finally spoke. Derek shot her a grateful look. Leon was easily influenced by his daughter. She smiled back, her eyes lingering a bit longer than necessary.

‘So where is the rest of your pack now?’ Leon asked after a moment. 

Derek looked at the man behind the desk. He was the man his father trusted most outside of his own pack. They had fought together, side by side. Had spilled blood together, had saved each other’s lives more times than life debts could be refilled. Derek trusted this man because his father did, but was it enough. Would the pack, would Allison trust him because Derek did. His pack was independently minded and that was what he wanted, he wanted a strong pack who could think for themselves, who could survive alone, who worked well together. 

‘I’ll get you several places, secure places, where you and your pack will feel safe.’ Leon said. ‘But if you bring hunters to my town and they hurt my pack…’

‘This is your fight too Leon, don’t pretend that it isn’t. If hunters get into your town then you deal with that. We’re only a handful, your packs bigger than that. Half your pack brought my sister and I here when everything was lost, and they’re your pack. Your pack doubled in size the night my family died. Don’t forget that.’ Derek could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Laura may have become his alpha, but his father’s pack refused to bow to a nineteen year old girl. So they looked to Leon for guidance. Leon’s power grew with it, but Derek refused to let him forget that. 

‘We’ll protect you.’ Leon said. ‘Now, join us for a drink.’

'I don't want protection, I just want your word that my pack will be able to stay here, and that we'll be able to act as a pack without you feeling that I'm a threat.' Derek said. 'If you can't guarantee me that then I'll find somewhere else.' 

'I can live with that.' Leon said. 

'Can the rest of the pack?' Derek asked. Leon looked thoughtful for a moment. 

'Ryan?' He asked. Derek glanced at his old friend. Ryan was a handsome guy, dark hair, and dark brown eyes, tall and slim. He raised his chin and watched Leon. Derek was amused that Ryan was the person Leon deferred to. He wondered how Leon's wife felt about that. 

'The pack will respect their Alphas wishes, they'll be courteous.' Ryan smirked. 

'Like you?' Derek teased. Ryan turned shining eyes on him. 

‘Like me.’ Ryan agreed. 

XXX

Chris frowned around the shell of a house. His eyes slid past the room where his sister was killed, where her bloodstains still splattered the floor. Outside the rain was beginning to fall on dead leaves. A breeze blew past him. He wondered how Hale lived here, how his daughter had spent time here. How did she relax? 

He eyed the stairs and started up them, listening carefully as they shifted under his heavy boots. He made it to the top alive, and let out a sigh of relief he didn’t realise he was holding. He glanced around the hallway, turning left. The house looked sturdier this way, taking this path. The rooms were incomplete. He turned back downstairs. 

He found Hale’s room at the back of the house. A mattress on the floor, blankets over it roughly tidied. There were traces of her everywhere, a dirty pair of sneakers, and a hoodie with mud on it, several arrows and a small bow. 

He found what he was looking for under the corner of the mattress. A sketch pad. Pulling it towards him Chris flipped it open. He smiled; the first picture was Chris, cleaning his gun. Allison’s attention to detail, as always, was superb. His little girl always had the ability to see through everything, to record things like this. 

He flipped the page. McCall and the Stilinski boy were wrestling. There was more, all the pack, together, wrestling, playing, and cuddling. One he came across was a sketch, with five different images. Allison had drawn Derek’s hand through each stage of the change, and he’d allowed her two pauses in between. He turned it over. 

Derek, during his shifts. It was uncomfortable, pausing for so long, so I really had to thank him for doing this for me. 

It was dated two months ago. There was more of Derek. The Alpha was at his most vulnerable, asleep, face down on the bed, head buried between his pillows, his back naked. There were others, images of him smiling at his pack as they wrestled. Allison always had something special. She could see things other people couldn’t; she could put what she was seeing into her drawings and artwork without realising it herself.

‘So what do you see here?’ Chris whispered, rubbing his thumb over the paper. He turned it over. 

Derek asleep after a full moon run.

Allison was always possessive over her artwork, guarded even. There was nothing left at home belonging to her, he couldn’t understand why there was something here, why she had left these fantastic pieces. He turned a page, and found the last picture. Derek was standing behind her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were happy and smiling, talking to someone. Chris looked at himself, smiling and talking with them. His hand trembled as he looked at the words on the back.

A girl can dream.


	8. The Brave Will Die

Victoria was in a bad mood, and when she was there was only one thing that made her happy, pain. Inflicting it on others inferior to herself was a wonderful hobby. Today was no different; today the unfortunate victim would get the full throttle of her temper. She had left Chris in a fury demanding that he be more proactive in finding their daughter and killing the beast who manipulated her. In Victoria’s eyes he could be doing a hell of a lot more instead of getting his lackeys to do a half assed job. 

Striding along the long corridor she was unaware of each striking click her heeled boots made on the floor. At the end of the corridor was a huge portrait of her grandfather the man she idolised, he was the best hunter she had ever knew. He stared at her from the canvas with cold steel eyes, the eyes of a killer. Victoria tenderly touched the paint, oh how she missed him. Smiling to herself she kept eye contact with the portrait and eased her hand to a rise in the mahogany frame. A small click and the painting swung towards her. Behind grandfather was a huge steel door, double plated and reinforced to withstand the full impact of the strongest of werewolves. The door was there not only for protection, but to shield the noises that delicate ears my pick up in the house. 

Tapping in her security code Victoria glanced around her making sure no one saw her disappear through the wall. This was her sanctuary, this was where she was master; the only other person who had known of its existence was her darling Kate. 

Making her way down a short alley she came to a further door, this one more like prison bars. Taking her necklace over her head she opened the locket and twisted it to become a key. A clever invention she had created herself. No one ever questioned her necklace, to the naked eye it was just another locket on a chain. She kept it close never taking it off. It was far too precious to loose.

The door locked behind her and she went to the switch located on the left wall. Someone was in for a rude awakening; flicking the switch the room became drenched in light, so much so that Victoria slipped on her shades to protect her eyes from the extreme white light. As she strutted forward lights came on either side of her illuminating various cells. The first two held a couple of beta wolves, ones who thought themselves tough. Not so much now, Victoria had chipped away at them for months; they were nothing but shells of their former selves. A part of her thought to put them out of their misery but where was the fun in that? She had promised them a slow painful death, timescale unknown. The man to her left whimpered and curled himself tighter into a ball. His fear was so intense he wet himself, too scared to move he lay there soaking the warm urine into his body. Victoria smirked there was no fight left in that one, she liked a challenge. The woman on her right feigned interest but didn’t make eye contact, not that she could, Victoria had seen to that by brandishing a hot poker into her eyes. Wolves were amazing healers but Victoria had been careful not to feed them regularly and had deprived them of sleep such to the point that their healing was virtually non-existent. 

The next two cells were empty, both a clinical white room with nothing but a white light bulb in it just waiting for the next occupant. Victoria was hoping that the pack she was after would be brought in soon. This is where she would bring them, and not to the usual warehouse holding facility she had. Her thoughts were distracted by the banging of a cell door further down. Looking through the glass window she was met with a fully clawed hand and a foaming mouth.

‘Temper, temper.’ She chided through the window, puckering her lips in a mock kiss. This was the one she would fight today, he had spark, and to boot it all he was an alpha. The alpha raged against his prison and didn’t take kindly to being holed for a peep show.

Victoria knew she was going to have to use the reinforced shackles for this one. Two weeks on after shock treatment and he was still fresh, that alone symbolised the power he had. Best of all he had no pack so the chances of anyone looking for him were next to none. Grabbing her shock rod she charged it up to full capacity.

‘Here precious.’ She mocked at him. ‘Aw what’s wrong don’t you want to play with me?’ The rod sparked at her side sending an electrical pulse on to the smooth concrete floor. She knew she shouldn’t be alone but she didn’t trust anyone else with her games. Oh how she wished Allison had turned out right. 

Opening the door slightly she managed to put in the tip of the rod and as the alpha launched himself at the door she hit him full force in the gut. Timing was crucial, had she given him any ground he would have had her in shreds. She already had scars on her back from the last time it had happened. She had taken a long holiday in Europe to give them time to heal with the aid of some plastic surgery. Chris had never found out the real reason for her scars, she told him it had been a climbing accident while she was away, gullible Chris has believed her. 

The alpha fell in a smouldering heap in the floor dazed, but soon he would regain his wits. Victoria watched as he rolled on his broad back, sweat trickled over his defined six pack, broad shoulders heaving as he gasped in breath to his shocked lungs. Just at his belt position the scorched skin was already healing black char marks turning to pale flesh. Victoria relished this sight. He was a beautiful specimen it was a shame she was destroying it. Straddling his back she reached into her hip pocket of her jeans and pulled out the hypodermic needle, biting the cap off she plunged a sedative into his side. He snarled in protest thrashing at her with his claws.

‘There that wasn’t so bad was it?’ She scoffed, stepping off him heading to the open door to fetch her shackles from the hook outside. The alpha was helpless now, the sedative had kicked in. He was growling deep in his throat face down on the cold floor. Try as he might he couldn’t move even if he was forcing every muscle in his body to do so. ‘Oh baby it would be so much easier if you just lay still, the more you struggle the quicker the paralytics work.’ Victoria added.

She shackled his feet first, clamping the harsh metal round his bare ankles, ensuring he could just walk and no more. His ankles began to swell in the tight band; it made his toes look like plump sausages. His wrists were subjected to the same treatment with barely room to move in a vertical motion, waist to month with elbows pinned to his sides. There was no way he could attempt an escape. Squatting at his head she fisted his dark hair in her hand, it was thick and full of life, pulling his face up she smirked at him. ‘What a fine specimen you are.‘ She soothed eyeing him over again like he was a prise thoroughbred. Really she had half a mind to keep this one for her personal pleasure. She would see what notion took her. He growled again in protest, panting in effort against his restraints, drool slid from a brilliant white fang and pooled at his mouth. His eyes flared red showing his anger and frustration. ‘There now I’m sure we can be friends.’ Victoria said as she stroked his head. ‘We have plenty of time to get to know each other.’

The alpha knew he was beat for the time being, so being resourceful he lay there waiting. He knew his time would come and when Victoria made her first mistake he would make her regret ever capturing him. The drugs had begun to work he felt himself tire quickly his muscles felt like lead, struggling to keep his eyes open he slipped into the dark void of unconsciousness with only a smiling face of Victoria Argent for comfort.

X-X-X

He woke with a start unsure of where he was and tried to move only to find he couldn’t. He was shackled to the ceiling, thick heavy chains wrapped around his arms, his toes barely kissing the floor. He wondered how he got here, Victoria was a strong woman, but even he guessed she had a bit of help, he would have been a dead weight to lug around. He glanced at his surroundings. As far as he could make out he was in a basement a drain smaller than his hand below him. Above him ceiling but no vent, all the walls that he could see were grubby, he could see no door unless it was behind him. So quick summary in his brain registered no immediate escape route. He struggled against the chains causing them to rattle.

‘No use doing that, you’re not going anywhere, not unless I get answers.’ Said Victoria. She was sitting on a plastic chair to his left just out of sight. She was gleaning a blade. He could smell the steel.

‘How can I answer you if I don’t know what you want?’ He said shuffling his position to get a better view of his captor.

‘Well then I want to know where Hale and his pack are.’ Victoria enquired. ‘And the little bitch that’s wanted for war crimes.’

‘War crimes, are you seriously pulling that one?’ Oisin asked. 

‘The little bitch killed a hunter.’ Victoria snapped. ‘A good friend of ours.’ Oisin watched her. She was dangerous and unstable. He remembered the girl wolf killing the hunter; he heard it was in self-defence, according to her Alpha. The Hales had always had a good reputation, they liked to do things right. He didn’t think Hale would lie about this. 

‘How do you know my name?’ Oisin asked distracting attention away from her immediate plans. He didn’t think she would fall for it but he tried. He needed time to think. 

‘Ah Oisin I believe I asked where Hale was.’ Victoria said. Her eyes flashed at him. For one terrifying moment Oisin pictured her as an Alpha.

‘I don’t know where they are and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.’ He replied softly. He needed to keep calm; the edges of a plan were starting to form in his mind. Of course he knew where Lorcan was, he always knew where his pack was. He knew the girl was with Lorcan too, he could feel her. He didn’t know her but Lorcan was starting to consider her pack.

‘Don’t bullshit me! I know you have connections with Hale, he has my daughter all I want is her back safe and sound no more blood has to be spilt.’ Victoria said rising from the chair and walking towards Oisin. ‘And I want revenge on that little Lydia bitch who thinks she can kill whomever she likes.’

‘Told you don’t know, how would I. I’m a lone wolf, I don’t have a pack.’ Oisin said. He didn’t spend time with his pack; it was Lorcan’s pack in every sense. ‘Now how do you know my name?’

‘I know a lot of things about you. I know you do have a pack so to speak but you never socialise with them, I know you are an alpha and I give you due respect for that, and more importantly I know your brother Lorcan, we’ve had a run in a time or two. What’s he up to these days still running that lame scrape yard front?’ Victoria smirked and ran the tip of the blade over Oisin's chest, a red trail of blood oozed from the broken skin and started to trickle down his belly. 

‘I haven’t spoken to my brother in months, we’re not close, and I don’t have a clue where Hale is.’ Oisin replied. That part was true; he had no clue where Hale was. He had an idea, he knows where he would run to if he ever got out of here, but he was starting to realise he never would. He needed to get a message to his brother; he hoped his actions would be enough. 

‘You’ll have to do better than that. Think harder.’ Victoria gave another quick slash across his torso the angry red line forming across the top of his navel. ‘You’ll have to think fast I dosed you with anticoagulant so you’ll bleed out soon enough I suggest you start talking and fast.’

‘You used anticoagulant, which stops my blood from clotting.’ Oisin said.

‘Thanks for the science lesson.’ Victoria snapped. ‘There are enough drugs in you to kill a beta wolf.’ 

‘Really?’ Oisin asked. He closed his eyes for a second, reached out to his wolf, and shared his plan. The wolf agreed this was the best course of action; this was the only way to save Lorcan, to save the pack, and to save them. He hoped it worked; he needed Lorcan to get the message. 

‘Yes. Now tell me what you know.’ A third cut, this one deeper, between his ribs. 

‘I do know…I know a secret.’ Oisin said softly. 

‘A secret.’ Victoria said. ‘What secret, tell me Oisin what secret.’ He voice was soft, kind. Oisin hated her. Hoped she got ripped to shreds some day for what she did, for the pleasures she took. 

‘My brother and the…the girl…’ Oisin said. His vision was blurring, there were three hunters before him, then one. 

‘What about your brother and the girl? Are they together?’ Victoria asked.

‘Yes.’ Oisin murmured. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. His limbs felt weak. It was close to over now.

‘Tell me, tell me where she is.’ Victoria begged.

‘She’s with an alpha. A strong one. Dangerous.’ Oisin slurred.

‘Another alpha? Who, Oisin tell me who?’ Victoria said.

Oisin could feel Lorcan now, Lorcan was his alpha. Lorcan for a moment felt pride, then grief. It washed over Oisin. His little brother was strong, Lorcan would survive. 

‘My brother. Lorcan.’ Oisin said. His vision blacked out. He missed the flash of the blade as it sliced into his heart. He felt the pressure, the relief as the blood finally gushed away, setting him free. She was screaming mad crazy sounds. 

His wolf appeared by his side, peering at him. It was ready. Oisin was ready too. He turned and watched as the wolf padded down a sloping path towards a small lake. He could hear children laughing, splashes in the water. He spied his grandfather, gnarled hand waving Oisin closer. He smiled and took a step forward.


	9. Good Morning Sunshine

Danny woke slowly to the feeling of Scott wrapped around him. It was a pleasant feeling a comforting weight, and truth be told it was the longest he’d slept since his mother was killed. For the first time in a long time he felt really safe here with Scott. He ran his hand up Scott’s spine, his fingertips counting each knob as he went. Scott was still deep asleep. His leg was draped over Danny’s. Danny’s morning wood was pressed against Scott’s thigh. Scott’s own arousal was busy introducing itself to Danny’s hip. Scott was a real cuddlier. Allison had warned Danny that she used to wake up buried below arms and legs and heat. Danny couldn’t imagine Scott draping himself all over poor Allison the way he was doing now.

He rolled them gently until Scott was on his back and Danny was hovering above him. He kissed his way slowly down Scott’s body, making sure he was still asleep as he went. His tongue traced the outline of Scott’s abs. He loved Scott’s body. One of Derek’s methods of dealing with the wolf inside was workouts. Scott was forever hefting logs and doing crunch ups while dangling from the staircase. It seemed to work for Scott, but strangely the work outs made Jacksons wolf agitated. Danny noticed Jackson only really relaxed around Stiles. 

Danny slid lower, bypassing Scott’s cock and tucking his nose under Scott’s balls. He took a breath, his tongue licking the sensitive flesh. He mouthed lower, spreading Scott’s legs and breathing in the wonderful scent of him, hot spice and boy. His tongue licked over Scott’s ass, poking in slightly. Scott was still asleep, still relaxed and Danny took his time exploring his boyfriend’s body. It was the opportune moment as Scott was always fidgeting and squirming in bed when he was awake. Scott arched slightly and Danny took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Scott let out a whiney little moan that went straight to Danny’s cock, but his eyes were still closed. Still in his blissful sleep state, Danny hoped he was having sweet dreams.

Danny moved to suck Scott’s balls into his mouth. He loved the weight on his tongue as he licked over them. Finally pulling away he licked the base of Scott’s dick, tonging up the shaft to catch a bead of precome that was making its way down to meet him. He licked to the tip then took as much of Scott as he could, pausing when he felt the head of Scott’s cock touch the back of his throat. He glanced up to see Scott’s sleepy smile and half lidded eyes. He looked cute even in sleep.

Danny moved his head, riding Scott’s cock. His fingers played with Scott’s hole, dancing around the edge before slipping inside. Scott arched and moaned. ‘Danny.’ He breathed. His voice was rough from sleep. Danny opened Scott quickly with his fingers, only pausing to reach for lube. 

It was sloppy, and Scott was still half asleep when Danny pushed into his body with tiny rolling thrusts. Scott ground his hips against Danny as his arm hooked around Danny’s neck, pulling him close for a kiss that was more sharing breath and licking desperately at each other. Danny pulled away from Scott’s mouth and kissed down his neck, his fingers running over Scott’s ribs to grip his hip.

Scott giggled, burying his face into Danny’s neck. Danny pulled back with a smile on his face. He had no idea why Scott was giggling, but he was pretty sure he’d tickled him. Scott was pretty ticklish. Danny dragged his fingers away from Scott’s hip and back over his ribs. Scott squealed and seized up. Danny laughed then and kissed his boyfriend soundly on the lips.

He thrust hard into Scott, and Scott threw his head back moaning loudly, his tickles forgotten. Danny nipped at his throat, soothing the bite marks with gentle licks. His fangs ached in his gums, longing to slip out and mark their mate, to slip into his skin like a knife to butter. The urge to bite Scott was becoming more intense every time they were together.

He indulged himself slightly, turning to where Scott’s neck met his shoulder. Scott’s hand was in his hair, holding him there while his other hand gripped his ass. He could feel Scott tightening his legs around his waist. ‘Go.’ Scott panted. ‘Do it.’ 

Danny refused, he didn’t want to, not yet. They hadn’t talked about this. He let his fangs slip out, just halfway, controlling his wolf with ease. He liked to think they were one, himself and his wolf. He scraped sharp teeth across Scott’s tender skin before easing them in slowly. Scott whined and writhed beneath him. Danny slipped a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Scott’s cock and tugging in time with his thrusts. 

He wasn’t prepared for Scott to push his face closer to his body, for his wolf to hum with approval, for his fangs to slip deeper on the strength of Scott’s arms. He wasn’t prepared for the coppery taste of blood on his tongue, but it made him come hard, hips slapping against Scott as Scott arched, his own seed spilling over Danny’s fingers. 

Danny pulled his teeth out of Scott’s body and suddenly he was on his back, Scott looming over him, his beautiful amber eyes flashing at Danny. Danny bared his neck to Scott and Scott didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into Danny. Danny closed his eyes and enjoyed the burn; the pain as Scott marked him, claimed him. 

Scott eventually released Danny and sat up, grinning down at him. ‘Morning.’ He said with a smile. 

‘Morning.’ Danny replied curling his lips into a smile. ‘How did you sleep?’ He asked, his hands rubbing up Scott’s thighs. 

‘Good. I woke up better though.’ Scott teased reaching behind himself to caress Danny’s cock. ‘Want to go again?’ Scott quirked his eyebrow, his free hand moving to tweak a nipple. He moaned loudly and let his head fall back, watching Danny from under his lashes. 

‘How about we move it to the shower?’ Danny asked, sitting up to catch Scott’s lips in a kiss. Scott curled his legs around Danny’s hips, his fingers settling into Danny’s hair to pull him close.

‘Hell yes.’ He moaned. Danny chuckled as he detangled himself from Scott and made his way to the shower, Scott hot on his heels. 

XXX

They were eating brunch at the island in the middle of the too big kitchen when Danny’s uncle appeared, files in his hand. ‘Morning.’ Danny said.

‘Afternoon.’ His uncle teased. Danny watched Scott flush slightly. ‘What do you two boys have planned for the rest of the day?’ His uncle asked, resting his hip on a stool. 

‘Derek wants us to join him in Chicago.’ Danny said taking a sip of orange juice. 

‘So you’ve really taken an Alpha then. Son why don’t you join my pack, we’re family after all.’ His uncle said.

‘Scott could never leave Derek’s pack and he’s my mate.’ Danny said. ‘And I don’t want him too. Derek’s made me his second in command if you will, so I’ve got reason to stick around.’

‘Do you want power?’ The man asked curiously, his grey eyes shining in curiosity.

‘No, but I’ve agreed to take on a responsibility and I don’t intend to shuck them because you think I should be in your pack.’ Danny said. Scott was studying his pancakes with great interest. 

His uncle smiled, clapping him on the back. ‘That’s my boy.’ He said. ‘I’m proud of you, you’re the son I never had Danny. Your mother would be proud of you too.’ 

Danny snorted. His mother had hated the restriction of packs, and Danny loved the idea of freedom, but he loved his friends and he had a place in their pack, he didn’t intend to let anyone down. ‘Thanks.’ He said.

‘I was talking to a buddy of mine, he’s in the CIA. He’s a low level grunt but he has high level security through some malfunction of a computer. He seems to think that there’s more folks out there know about us than we think, and these people are as undesirable as the hunters they hire to track werewolves.’ His uncle suddenly looked tired. Danny wanted to make it all go away, for a second he wanted to be able to relax. He thought of the gun that Scott hated so much, upstairs, innocently in his duffel bag. 

‘Has someone been hunting us?’ He asked. 

‘Here’s the thing, they have an idea of where you’ve been, and they think they know where your heading, but this guy let me borrow this for you. I have no clue what’s in this folder, in fact, I’ve never even saw it, but I believe that there may be something helpful to you and your pack in here. Don’t dawdle too long around here son, catch your breath certainly, but by the sounds of things your Alpha’s looking forward to having you with him. I know if you were in my pack I’d hate to be away from you.’ With that he clapped Danny on the shoulder and got up to leave. ‘See you later Scott.’ 

Scott said goodbye but Danny was too busy goggling at the folder. There were several sheets, all with a wealth of information about computers, codes, ip addresses, user names and passwords. Danny took the time to think about it being a trap but there was a note at the back. The hacking community that Danny was part of, and if he were to have a best friend online, well this was signed by him. Danny frowned at what he saw, could he trust this person, and could he trust the files in his hand. 

Scott was fidgeting beside him. Danny reached a hand out and rested it on the back of Scott’s neck as he read. Scott relaxed instantly and Danny took a moment to send him a quick smile. What he had in his hand was certainly valuable, but there was too much of a risk using computers here. Danny would need a remote location and a secure connection. If it were a trap he didn’t want to draw attention to his uncle. 

‘Let’s watch a movie.’ Danny said, setting the folder down for a moment. 

‘Don’t you want to…?’ Scott gestured at the folder on the counter. Danny glanced at it, he really did, couldn’t wait to see what they knew about him, about all werewolves. 

‘No.’ Danny said. ‘I’m going to put this in my bag upstairs while you decide what you want to do for the next few hours.’ He took a breath. ‘And we need to talk about what happened this morning.’

‘You’re my mate. I wanted to make it permanent. I wanted everybody to know.’ Scott said, shuffling his feet.

‘We still need to talk about what it means.’ Danny said. 

‘Danny…’ Scott bit his lip, looking at him from under his lashes for a second. ‘Did you get an email?’ 

Danny stared at Scott for a second. His dad’s email. Danny shivered, he didn’t trust the email. Something told him that it wasn’t right, it wasn’t from his father. He couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong with it, he just didn’t feel right. The temptation to contact him was too great, but he resisted for now. 

‘I glanced through it.’ Danny said. ‘Let’s go relax for a few hours.’ He twined his fingers with Scott’s and pulled him close. ‘You do the dishes, I’ll put this away and we’ll do something exciting.’

‘Each other?’ Scott asked. ‘Each other is exciting.’ 

Danny kissed him softly on the lips. ‘Wash dishes!’ He said pushing Scott away. Scott mock pouted and went about washing the dishes while Danny dashed up the stairs. He ran his thumb across the pasty manila folder. He set it on top of the gun in his bag and turned, closing the door behind him with a soft click. A feeling on unease coursed through him, he needed to be strong, and he needed to get answers. Until then he had Scott to worry about. 

He found Scott on the phone when he returned to the kitchen. He could hear Allison’s voice across the line. She was telling Scott about meeting an Alpha and the luxury hotel she was staying in with Derek. Danny listened quietly as he tidied around the kitchen. When he was finished he dragged Scott by the sleeve of the hoodie to the den room, flopping onto the couch. Scott slumped over him. 

‘Is Derek with her?’ Danny asked. He could hear Allison’s heartbeat but not his Alpha’s. 

‘No, he went out. Told her to behave.’ Scott said. ‘So she rang me.’ 

‘Tell Danny hello.’ He heard Allison say. 

‘Hi Allison.’ Danny said as Scott flicked the phone to loudspeaker. ‘How’s Chicago?’

‘It’s awesome. I can’t wait until everyone joins us.’ Allison said. There was a noise on the other end of the line. ‘Derek’s back, do you need to talk to him Danny?’

‘Yeah if you don’t mind.’ Danny said. Scott pushed his head onto Danny’s shoulder and Danny wrapped an arm around his waist.

‘Danny?’ Derek’s gruff tone came across the line.

‘Hey Derek. I’ve got a few things you’ll be interested in seeing.’ Danny said. ‘Do we have a safe house there yet?’ 

‘I’m working on it.’ Derek said. ‘I have somewhere safe, just not what I want. You’re safe to join us anytime.’

‘What about Jackson and Stiles?’ Danny asked.

‘They’re collecting another package for me.’ Derek said secretly. 

‘What is it?’ Scott asked.

‘You’ll see soon enough.’ Derek said.


	10. Bitter Sweet Girl

Lydia woke to warmth and comfort. The marshmallow mattress seemed to swallow her, in a tight hug. Her head was on Jackson’s shoulder, her legs tangled with Stiles’s behind her. She felt safe here in her man cocoon. She blinked the bright rays of the morning burning her eyelids. The contented gentle snores of the boys around her were enough to tell her they were still asleep. A soft smile spread across her lips she was content and there was no way she was getting out of this puppy pile anytime soon, in all honestly, she didn’t want to.   
Lydia took in her surroundings the king size bed had more than enough room for the three of them. The room was spacious and airy, and from her place in bed Lydia could just make out the large floor to ceiling windows. The views of the beach were breath-taking. The neutral walls were subtly decorated with nautical pictures and the en suite bathroom even sported a scale model of a lighthouse. Drawing in a breath, she exhaled slowly and let the calm feeling wash over her. She could feel her skin blush a rosy hue. She hadn't felt this contented in a long time and it was nice to have that feeling.

Jackson moved, muttering something and turning his head so he was facing her. She studied him closely. His eyelashes fluttered softly. She wondered what he was dreaming about, probably Stiles. Stiles, whose hand was on her belly, She realised she smelled like them both. The hoodie that was wrapped around her, soft by wear, a skin to skin hug, they probably shared it. She buried her nose into the fabric for a second, absorbing their scent, adding to it. 

 

‘You ok?’ Stiles asked behind her. 

 

‘Yeah.’ She said. 

 

‘We lost you for a while.’ Stiles whispered. She could hear his unspoken question. What happened, where were you, share your story. She would when she was ready, she would open up. She knew they knew that as well, they wouldn’t push her. She wasn’t ready yet, she was enjoying just being here with them. It felt like old times, their scent thick on her skin, her scent touching theirs. Her skin pricked at that thought that comfort flush, it was good to have her boys back.

 

‘Well you found me again.’ She said. Jackson stretched and turned a sleepy pout towards them. Jackson hated getting up, hated waking. He treated each morning with hostility because he’d been dragged from what she always assumed were dreams of him ruling the world, or at least Hollister. 

 

‘Go sleep.’ He murmured. Lydia ran her finger over his pouting bottom lip, pushing it under his top lip. She took her finger away and it was immediately sticking out again. She did it again but this time his teeth caught her finger, shaking it a bit before growling like a puppy. Lydia let out a giggle when Stiles leaned over her and tapped Jackson on the nose with two fingers.

 

‘Bad puppy. Drop it.’ Jackson did as he was told, but only to try and bite Stiles instead. He launched himself across Lydia, dragging her in the tangle of arms and legs as he snapped at Stiles who was pushing them both away. 

 

Suddenly a howl echoed through the house, it was loud and sorrowful, followed by another and another until the pack they were staying with was howling their pain. Lydia could feel the terse bond she’d made with Lorcan when he found her waver. He was by no means her Alpha but she felt his pain in that moment as if it were Derek’s. Apparently Jackson felt something too because he was getting out of bed and pulling his jeans on. Stiles watched, confused, with the duvet pooled around his hips. He didn’t make a move from the bed for a moment, waiting to see what the others would do. The once warm and cosy aura in the room was suddenly cold and terse.

Lydia kept their hoodie on, finding a pair of Stiles’s jogging bottoms and tying the cord tight on her waist. She would find her own clothes in a moment. She led them both out of the room moments later. The pack was pooled around Lorcan, whose eyes were shining red. He’d only been a beta that morning, but now it looked like he was Alpha. Lydia knew Lorcan acted as Alpha of this pack, but it actually belonged to his brother. 

The three strangers kept a safe distance while the others mourned quietly. Eventually Lorcan stood and made his way towards them. ‘My brother was killed this morning.’ He said. His face held a mournful expression, his eyes a tinge of rage.

‘Do you know what happened?’ Stiles asked. 

‘I have an idea both who and what. He tried to push a lot of information at me but he’s on the other side of the country and it’s not the best form of communication.’ Lorcan said. Lydia ran a hand down his arm. He appreciated her delicate touch, it was a small comfort. There had been a few times, a few moments between them when Lydia thought they might go further, but they were interrupted every time. ‘I think it’s time you three went to find Derek.’ 

‘Not yet.’ Lydia heard herself speak. ‘Not until we know you’re ok.’ She had a conflict of feelings, she wanted to hug Lorcan sympathise with him, but now was not the right time.

Lorcan levelled her with a cold stare. ‘I’m tempted to go with you.’ He said. There was movement behind him. A reminder of his more pressing duties. ‘I hate to ask this but…do you mind giving us a bit of privacy.’

‘Of course.’ Jackson said, taking Lydia by the hand. ‘Are we ok in our room?’ 

‘Yes.’ Lorcan said. ‘Just a few hours. You understand.’ He needed time to think, plan his course of action. His heart was grieving, his pack needed direction, his head wanted nothing more than to hold Lydia close, and breathe in her scent till he passed out.   
‘Of course.’ Lydia said. She was surprised when he pulled her into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her neck. His hot breath kissed her skin and made her quiver.

‘Go connect with your pack. Someday soon we’ll get the chance to talk, I promise.’ Lorcan said. Lydia nodded when she pulled away; wiping her wet eyes on the sleeve of the hoodie she wore. She turned and followed the boys up the stairs, throwing Lorcan a look over her shoulder. He was watching her with sad eyes, but he offered her a weak smile as she eventually disappeared. His heart ached for the need of her; he was a Casanova by nature but this girl. This girl had come into his life a short time ago and already she was everything to him. He felt the need to protect her, had done since he found her near naked and lost wondering. He focused on the pack their need was more at the minute, Lydia was in capable hands her pack was with her.

Lydia spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the big bed with Jackson and Stiles, overlooking the ocean the only sound a steady hum of the waves crashing the shoreline. They didn’t speak much, just shifted position from time to time. Sometimes Lydia or Jackson would whisper to Stiles, tell him what was happening in the house. It wasn’t much, Lorcan, for the most part, was sitting quietly, his pack surrounding him. Was this what it felt like to lose a pack member, a beloved Alpha. Lydia never wanted to experience this, the mourning and the grief. All through her self imposed exile she could feel Derek, his power, his draw, but she avoided it, managed to keep away despite his begging her to come home. 

Things changed as the moon rose. The pack left to head outside, their howls reaching the skies. Around midnight, Lorcan appeared in the doorway again. ‘Come, you three must be hungry.’ He said. They were, Lydia’s tummy rumbled with the mere thought of eating. She followed Lorcan downstairs a spring in her step, leading the other two behind her. There was food there already, various cold salad meats and bread. The aromas filled their nostrils and Stiles didn't know what to stuff into his face first, Jackson was already gnawing on a slice of beef, a contented growl low in his throat as his stomach praised him for the food. Lorcan watched them eat their fill his eyes never leaving Lydia. 

‘What happens now?’ Lydia asked. Stiles hopped onto the counter, his cheeks puffed out stashing food for later, in the event he would never eat again. Lydia couldn’t help but slip between his knees. He ran his hand over the back of her neck before tucking into the sandwich he’d made for himself. Jackson crowded around her back; clearly they weren’t ready to let her go anywhere yet. Lorcan smirked he was pleased she had two bodyguards. 

‘I get revenge.’ Lorcan said simply. He was already plotting the slow agonising pain.

‘Do you know what happened?’ Jackson asked.

Lorcan shook his head. ‘I’ll find out. I want you to go to Derek in the morning.’ 

Lydia eyed him, her chest tightened at the thought. She didn’t want to leave him, to leave the sanctuary Lorcan had created for her. 

‘You’ll be safer there.’ He carried on, ignoring her discomfort. ‘I can’t have you staying here with my pack. For one, they may force you out, despite the fact that they’ve been pretty hospitable towards you. You need to take that step Lydia; you need to go back to your pack.’ 

‘I hate you.’ Lydia said. She knew it wasn’t true, and so did he. In different circumstances she’d be asking to be part of his pack, to be with him, but she couldn’t. Lorcan always had something else going on, he always owed someone a favour, always had some other vendetta. Like the revenge he was about to take for his brother’s death. 

‘No you don’t. Go with these two, take one of my cars. Go north to Chicago. Derek needs his pack.’ Lorcan said handing Jackson a set of keys. Jackson was impressed it was keys to Lorcan's 1968 Dodge Charger R/T, a classic muscle car. Jackson stood ogling the keys picturing the chrome grill and shiny black paint. He pocketed them before Lorcan had any chance to change his mind. Jackson was already imagining the vintage leather seats; the smell of oil and polish, tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

‘Where are you going?’ Stiles asked. Lorcan didn’t answer; instead he turned and walked away. For him looking back was too hurtful and his pack needed him, just like he needed Lydia right now, he'd have to be patient. Lydia watched him go, wondering if she would ever see him again.

‘Come on. Let’s go to bed.’ Jackson said. Stiles finished his food and hopped onto the floor. He contemplated hoarding some food for later, only to realise that his pocket were already full of treats.

They had changed for bed, and were curled around her when she spoke. ‘I’m afraid.’

Stiles tightened his arms around her waist; Jackson tucked her head under his chin. None of them spoke, they didn’t need to. They all understood what was happening. Surprisingly, Lydia was the first to fall asleep.

XXX

‘We’re only supposed to stop for emergencies.’ Stiles said.

‘This is an emergency.’ Lydia said. Jackson, thankfully, was obeying her. Stiles on the other hand wasn’t. 

‘I don’t like this. It’s dangerous.’ He muttered looking around them.

‘What don’t trust me?’ Lydia snapped.

‘Of course I do.’ He said immediately. ‘I just don’t see how shopping is an emergency.’ 

‘Boys!’ She said getting out of the car, a reluctant Stiles following behind her. Truth was Lydia didn’t think she could face the rest without her armour, her clothes. She needed that armour to turn her back into Lydia Martin, not Lydia the frightened werewolf who was depending on her ex-boyfriends to save her from herself. No one would see her vulnerability, and if they tried, she would squash them like the insects they were. Jackson understood her needs, Stiles less so but Stiles was driven by different instincts than both Jackson and Lydia. He’d never needed to wear masks the way they had, although he’d managed to get under both their skins, managed to save them from themselves. 

Half a day’s shopping would make no difference to their progress, Lydia decided, and if Stiles complained, well, she’d buy him candy for the rest of the journey.

XXX

Lorcan smirked when the Dodge he’d loaned them pulled into what looked like a mall parking lot. He hoped they didn’t swap it; he needed to keep track of them, of her. Chasing her away was hard to do, and knowing she was lying with those boys was almost killing him. Now wasn’t the time, Lydia was too fragile to accompany him at the minute, and too valuable. He knew exactly where his brother was when he died, knew who killed him. He longed to find her, to slit her throat. It was a journey that would endanger Lydia’s life, had she been with him, because Lydia was one of the things the hunter wanted most. Lydia’s life. That was another reason he needed to kill the hunter, he needed to keep Lydia safe from her. Lorcan didn’t think Lydia would survive her, at least not now. Derek had suggested that spending time with Jackson and Stiles, and her own pack, would bring out the girl she used to be. Lorcan hoped so, he was eager to see Lydia in all her glory, not the frightened pup he’d come across huddled in a forest in Louisiana, half-starved and shying away from anyone human. 

He imagined her beside him, curled on the seat, bare feet tucked under her, listening to the radio as the miles flew by. One day she would be there, but for now all he had was his imagination.


	11. Back In Town

Allison ran, smile plastered to her face, and jumped, trusting he would catch her. He did! His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and twirled her around. ‘You look amazing!’ He said pulling his head back. Allison grinned and planted a kiss on his lips before hugging him again. Derek took his time joining them. Danny was grinning at Scott and Allison, clearly waiting patiently for his own greeting. 

 

‘Hey Derek.’ He said when it looked like he wasn’t getting any attention from the other two. 

 

‘Hey.’ Derek said, wrapping a hand around the back of Danny’s neck and squeezing. ‘How was your journey?’ 

 

‘Pretty damn long.’ Danny admitted, shifting on his feet. ‘I think we may have been followed. We stopped in Ohio for a break. I was hungry, and Scott was restless. For the next few hours the same red Sedan was behind us. Scott was driving and he was starting to get agitated. I made him pull in, and it pulled in behind us. Two people. When I got out and approached them, they fled.’

 

‘That wasn’t the wisest thing to do.’ Derek said. He didn’t blame Danny. He would have done the same thing. A protective urge rose in his gut. He looked around the few members of his pack gathered and wished the rest were with him. 

 

‘That’s what Scott said. Huffed with me for the next hour.’ Danny said.

 

‘How’d you bring him around?’ Derek asked watching as Scott finally set Allison on her feet. 

 

‘Road head.’ Danny smirked. Derek shook his head. Allison finally pulled away from Scott and wrapped her arms around Danny. Scott held his fist out for a bump from Derek. Derek ignored it, choosing to wrap his hand around the back of Scott’s neck and pull him close. 

 

‘We should really get out of the parking lot.’ Allison said. It was an underground one, belonging to the apartment block where Ryan had found space for the pack. It was the ideal place for illegal business deals. It was dimly lit, with only a few strip lights. There were plenty of dark corners and shadows for any would be assassin to hide in. Allison didn't like it at all; the first night they had stayed here she felt that the very rats were spying on her. Walking across the tarmac careful to avoid the cracks and holes in the dark, they reached the service door to the apartment block. The block itself was a 12 storey affair. The apartments all had balconies to the front and slide doors. It was deceptive form the outside, but inside each apartment was a large open plan space, complete with island kitchen and en suite bathroom. They had a floor to themselves. Derek wasn’t happy with it he felt too exposed, but it would do for now. They shared the luggage between them, Allison grabbing the lightest things and headed for the elevator. 

‘I was talking to Stiles this morning.’ Derek said punching the button for the seventh floor.

 

‘Yeah?’ Danny said. ‘Where are they now?’

 

‘He refused to tell me, reckoned the line was bugged.’ Derek said rolling his eyes. ‘He said they should be here in the next three days.’ 

 

‘Vague.’ Scott said. Derek shrugged. Stiles was a master of vague when he wanted to be. The doors opened and Derek led them to where they would be staying. 

 

‘I wanted to break holes in the walls so all the apartments were connected but my friend Ryan, who’s putting us up here, wasn’t so keen on that idea.’ Derek said. 

 

Scott giggled and Danny stared. ‘Are you serious?’

 

‘Yes he was.’ Allison said. ‘I left them arguing. Do you know Derek has friends here?’

 

‘I don’t have friends. I’ve never had friends. I have associates.’ Derek said. He watched Allison scoff at him. He loved teasing her, pretending he was hard hearted. She always saw through him. 

 

Allison had insisted on stocking the fridge in their apartment, despite Derek’s protests that they were big boys. He watched her mother them, helping unpack a few bags and tidying around them so they felt more at home. She prepared some lunch, with Scott’s help and Derek couldn’t help but feel a little more at home with a few of his pack here. He was glad that he’d worked out a code with Stiles; he knew exactly when they’d be there. Stiles had sent his various silly texts that to anyone else would look like he was teasing his Alpha, rebelling against his authority figure. 

 

XXX

 

Jackson, Lydia and Stiles arrived in the dead of night. Derek left Allison asleep to greet them in the parking garage. He was cautious, it had been over a year since he’d seen Lydia, and greeting her like this was important. She was nervous, he could tell, but a quick hug was all it took to chase her nerves away. Their apartment was on the other side of the one Derek was sharing with Allison. He helped them with their bags, unpacking the bare essentials before they fell into the bed together, Lydia in the middle. 

 

Derek resisted the urge to tuck them in, choosing to go back to his girlfriend. ‘You’re cold.’ Allison complained as she snuggled against him. He knew he wasn’t, he was always warm. She was just whining because he’d left the bed without her. 

 

‘The others are here.’ He whispered. ‘Go back to sleep and we’ll all have brunch or something tomorrow.’ 

 

Allison made a tiny noise in her throat and snuggled her head against his chest. Derek wrapped his arm around her back, hauling her ever closer to his body. Outside, it started to rain, and he listened to it, mixed with the heartbeats of his pack. He was relieved they were back together again, as one strong unit, ready to take on the world. 

 

When he woke he was alone in the bed. Sunlight streamed through the window and the smells of breakfast assaulted his nose. He cursed himself for sleeping for so long. Everyone else was here, he realised, all crowded into the tiny living room. He got up and pulled on a pair of sleep pants, padding into the room. Allison bounced up to give him a kiss good morning. He pecked her lips and stole her half empty coffee cup, screwing his nose up when he tasted the sugar and cream in it. She giggled and wondered out of the room, returning moments later with a fresh cup full of black coffee for him. He sat on the couch and she perched on his lap.

 

‘Carry on.’ He said, resting his head back onto the couch and letting his fingers slide under the shirt Allison wore. The scent of his pack filled the room; everyone was here, was happy and was safe.

 

‘We were talking about Lorcan’s brother being murdered.’ Jackson said. 

 

Derek froze, fingers tightening on Allison’s waist. ‘What?’ He said raising his head. ‘Oisin’s dead?’ 

 

‘Who?’ Stiles asked. 

 

‘Oisin.’ Derek said impatiently. 

 

‘Where did they get these freaking names?’ Stiles asked.

 

‘Irish. Is Lorcan an Alpha?’ Derek said, turning to Lydia. She nodded. ‘Fuck.’ He said. He knew Lorcan, knew him well. Lorcan would be hunting for revenge. He wondered who killed Oisin. He wouldn’t refuse his friend retribution, but he could have done with help, another born wolf on his side at least. 

 

‘Is that…bad?’ Allison asked. 

 

‘Yeah.’ Derek said his mind already a million miles away. ‘I need to talk to Ryan.’ 

 

‘He called earlier. You were asleep. He invited us to the club tonight.’ Allison said. ‘The whole pack.’ 

 

Derek glanced around the room. Lydia was sitting between Jackson and Stiles. Jackson was flicking through a newspaper, Stiles was reading something on one of Danny’s computers. Danny himself was knee deep in paper, while Scott rested his chin on his arms, gazing worriedly at Danny. Derek’s eyes flicked back to Danny. He looked pale, uncomfortable. ‘Danny?’

 

‘Um, I just, just found out that they’re chipping werewolves.’ Danny said softly. The room was silent. ‘The chip it’s…sophisticated. It can read emotions. They have a cross reference table where crimes happen in accordance to location of chips. When something werewolf worthy happens there…this team investigates. If they decide the werewolf’s a threat…they terminate it.’

 

‘What if the werewolf’s innocent?’ Scott asked raising his head.

 

Danny shrugged at him. ‘They don’t seem to care.’

 

XXX

 

‘You’re fucking joking.’ Ryan said his jaw on the floor. His hearing had not deceived him over the loud dance music in the background.

 

‘I’m not. You’ll need to tell Leon.’ Derek said, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes strayed to where Allison was dancing. She kept close to the edge of the floor, letting him keep his eyes on her. Scott had an arm loosely around her, Lydia was bumping her hip. Jackson was there, holding bottled water up for them. Secretly she was tempting Derek to come join her.

 

‘And I suggest doing it now. Chicago won’t be a safe city for long.’ Danny said. Derek grunted his agreement. Ryan scoffed.

 

‘I’m pretty sure Chicago will be ok. We haven’t had a hunter in the city for years.’ Ryan said taking a pull of his beer.

 

‘Don’t get cocky.’ Derek warned. Ryan raised an eyebrow. 

 

‘Are you telling me to tell Leon how to run his city?’ Ryan asked, turning his body towards Derek, raising an eyebrow. Ryan had always been arrogant and Derek worried at that arrogance would get someone hurt.

 

‘No I’m telling you because Leon is letting you run things. I’m telling you out of courtesy.’ Derek ground out. 

 

‘Three werewolves were terminated last week in New York.’ Stiles said from beside Stiles. Derek shot him a look, Stiles would make a damn good pack second. He was a better werewolf than the rest of the pack, bar Danny. 

 

‘What’s your role in the pack again human?’ Ryan asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

‘Hey, we’re only trying to help you.’ Derek said. ‘Offering our knowledge as a courtesy.’

 

‘Yeah? Well this is my pack and my city. I’ve been here longer than any of you. I think I know what I’m doing.’ Ryan snapped. Derek shook his head. Ryan was a good friend but he was poor at taking Derek’s advice. Derek understood, for a long time Leon had visions of Derek mating with his daughter Caitlyn, but Caitlyn had always had a thing for Ryan. 

 

‘I’m not muscling in on your territory.’ Derek said. His position of Alpha ranked over Ryan’s as head beta, even in a different pack. He realised, belatedly, that he should have let Danny do this, but the bond of friendship wasn’t there. ‘None the less, I’ll move my pack to somewhere safer if I think you’re getting complacent.’

 

‘You’ll find nowhere safer than Chicago Derek.’ Ryan said pushing away from the bar and heading through the throng of dancers. Disappearing into a sea of bodies and into the dark depths of the club.


End file.
